


黒い雪

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: “这是天祥院英智一生为青叶纺所做出绝无仅有的妥协。”
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi & Tenshouin Eichi, Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 11





	黒い雪

“久等了。”

男人的眉毛不可察地动了一下。几十年游混的经历不至于让他把些许的意外表露在脸上，只是面前这个人，和他意想中的老太婆差得也确实有些远。

这人看起来很是年轻，应该还不到三十岁，夹在左眼上的单片眼镜让他的长相显得更清秀。长相清秀的青年将手轻轻抵在心口，示意地朝着男人的方向欠了欠身——这就算是种礼遇。

男人把货物交付出去之前迟疑了一下，“咱记得要来接货的是个老太婆。”

他们几个押运人负责的这一车货物，多是各地而来的珍异货品，交付出去之前，还是谨慎些的好。青年笑了笑，没把这样偶然的误会放在心上。

他把自己的姓氏重复了一遍。青叶。「青叶」读起来会和「老婆婆」听起来很像吗？他认识的其他人也常常会这么说。男人于是跟他道歉，对不起哈，咱听错了，青叶先生。

随来的仆人和侍女三三两两上前来，张罗着把东西拆卸下来，运回宅邸。青叶和为首的男人站在旁边，看着他们忙碌，确保整个过程在他们的监视下顺利无误地进行。

男人装作无意地朝门内看。冬天中午的宅邸，阳光下的黄杨围篱仍是翠绿的叶子，在阳光的照耀下散发出翡翠般的冷意。似乎是注意到男人的目光，青叶转回头来，自然地和他攀谈。

青叶的声音慢条斯理的，带着种柔和的意思。男人的语调也被他影响着慢下来，不自觉地用一种正经认真的语气和他说话。男人原先负责天祥院家的物资运输，不过大多数时间都在本家那边跑，这才是第一次来到这边，知道这是天祥院家小公子养病专用的宅邸。

他在本家时，和那边的仆人也能聊得开，知道这位小公子体弱多病，性格又乖僻，到后来更是在本家住得郁郁，干脆搬出来，近些年来深居简出，很少和天祥院家联络，是以连那边的仆人，都只觉得这位小公子神神秘秘的。

人对于未知的事物总是带着些许不能说出口的窥探欲，特别是在这样未知的事物有着许多语焉不详的流言时。男人试图和青叶聊起那位小公子。青叶先生是宅邸中的管家，平时应当总是绕着小公子转吧。青叶笑得很自然，跟他说的全是些他早就知道的话。我家公子确实常常生病，前些天才病过一场，最近好些了，下午暖和的时候也会出来晒晒太阳。话说得滴水不漏，却也像是什么都没说。

货物清点完毕，几个押运人回去，男人从旁边随手拽了根草叶子含在嘴里，漫不经心地咬着。

他还是没能知道，关于天祥院家小公子的那个怪病的传闻。

*

青叶跪坐在旧木矮桌前，念念有词地核对着清单上的条目，再一条条地誊写到雁皮纸料的账簿上。

冬天的气温日渐深冷，把鲜活的生机也封印起来。天祥院家的宅邸装潢精美，他现在呆着的这间小屋坐落在宅邸偏侧，和宅邸的主体相差得有一段距离。偏侧的小屋没有人修整打理，在风吹日晒里一天天地老旧下来。

名义上青叶现在就住在这个小房子里。虽然他从傍晚后就把门严实地关上，到底年岁久了，障子门的缝隙里不停地向里头渗冷风。墙角结了一片蜘蛛网，蜘蛛缩着腿死在网里，网上黏着被它吃空的虫子躯壳。丝网在冷风里一起一伏地鼓动着呼吸，蜘蛛已经死了，蛛网却在继续活。

冷意激得青叶打了个喷嚏。他起身，拉开隔扇，从壁橱里拿出一件衣服披上。天色随着时间的推移渐晚，漆在障子门上的日光也渐渐微弱，最后终于完全消失了，屋室内整个地暗下来。纺重新回到桌前坐下，他低下头，离桌面又近了点，现在他的眼睛离桌面只有半尺不到的距离，仍然看不清楚。

青叶正了正架在左眼上的单片眼镜，挑亮烛台，眼前败絮一样的昏暗被豆大的明黄灯光驱离得远了些，在屋室内更广大的黑暗里撕扯着他的影子。他继续一笔一画认真地书写着。

“叩、叩叩叩——”从门口传来屈起的指节敲击门板的声音。

敲一下，停顿、再敲三下，这样的敲门方式对于青叶来说，再熟悉不过。他赶忙放下笔去开门。门被吱呦地打开，月光和寒冷的空气一起闯进来，那片银色的光冷冷的，把门口的人影勾勒得清晰又单薄。

病弱得跟薄纸似的身形，裹在身上一层松垮的绸子外袍，胸口的肌肤露出一片来，在冷意里微微地震颤。天祥院英智神色平静地看着他，说，“睡觉。”

青叶纺沉默片刻，把自己刚才披在身上的灰色长外褂拽下来，急急要给英智披上，怕他冻着。英智倒退了两步，蹙着眉头把织麻的外褂推开，毫不掩饰的厌恶代替他的言语、无声地提醒青叶纺的僭越：哪怕是关心则乱，这样无礼的事也绝不该有。

纺呆站在原地，很快意识到这一点。他低下头，朝着英智轻声地认错。

“英智君。”他把英智的名字抵在唇齿间，这一声名字念得慎重又温柔，他在计算念出这几个音节为他争取了多少思考措辞的时间。

卑微的态度才是他说话的开始。他要用足够顺从柔软的语调哄着脾气古怪反复的英智君，英智君才能听进去他的话。

他原本想说，账目积了十几天都没清完，让病没好透的英智君赶快回去休息，衣裳穿得这么单，再冻着了容易落病根。可他刚来得及说完账目的事，就说不下去了。他低下头的动作，让英智赤裸的双足正好撞入他的眼帘，纺的瞳孔缩了一下，慌忙抬起头来。英智依然用那种平静无波的眼神盯着他，那双眼睛被月光掺了层蓝琉璃进去，两只圆形的蓝琉璃于是倒映出青叶纺的影子，他似乎听出纺要委婉规劝他的意思，却依旧固执地不为所动，重复了一遍刚才说的话。

“睡觉。”

他一边说着，一边倾身贴近，双手张开，环过青叶的颈侧。两份低低的体温栖在一起，很快在隔着衣服相贴的肌肤间升起一种干燥的温暖。青叶没有说话，任他抱了两三秒。等英智君撒娇撒够了，他才弓下腰，一只手从英智肋下托起他的脊背，另一只手则穿过他的腿窝，一用力就把到处乱跑的病人打横抱起来，朝着英智寝房的方向走。

因为前几天那场高烧的缘故，病中的天祥院英智又比先前清减了几分，整个人是裹了层皮的骨头架子，抱起来不重，就是怪硌人。

“冷吗？”纺问。

英智没说话，紧紧地搂着纺，好别从纺的怀抱里滑下去。纺不敢走得太慢，怕冷风冻着英智。也不敢走得太快，怕颠着他。

青叶纺穿过寒冷的冬夜，抱着惨白得几近透明的月光。

*

淋淋的水声。

英智坐在地台垒高的叠席上，任由跪在地上的纺动作轻缓地握住他的脚掌，在木桶里掬着水替他清洁足底——英智没穿鞋袜就跑出来，穿过大半个庭院来找纺，脚上因此踩了不少灰土。那双脚被庭院里冰冷的飞石和白砂硌出了红痕，莹白的肌肤在寝房昏黄的灯光下浮现出一络络或青或紫的静脉血管。纺调了几次水温，英智都喊烫，调到最后这次，英智才觉得水温舒服了，开始晃动起双脚，随意地在桧木板箍的木桶里拨动出水花。

这双脚重新洗干净了，也被热水暖回应有的血色了，纺拿过旁边的方巾，要给英智把脚上的水拭干。他刚抬起英智的右脚，英智忽然极不配合地挣扎起来，温热的足汤从木桶里溅出，打湿了纺的头发和脸颊。

纺一抬头，水珠顺着他抬头的动作、从他的脸侧和眼睑滑落。英智居高临下地看着他，眉眼柔和，表情里藏着一种轻视的倨傲。二十几岁的年纪，因为鲜少和人接触的缘故，带着一种比十来岁少年还要青涩、还要尖锐的气度。两个人一高一低地对视了一会儿，英智的嘴角勾出一个挑衅的笑容。他把还滴答着落水的左脚搭到纺的肩膀上，用足跟轻轻蹭着纺的肩头。

纺低下头去，没有言语，也没问英智君，刚刚的举动是什么意思，现在的举动又是什么意思。他重新把英智的右脚捉回自己手里，继续刚才用方巾拭干的动作，不为英智的动作所动。

英智不悦地眯了眯眼，弯着左腿，若有若无地把纺朝着自己的方向勾。纺把方巾扔到一边，捧起英智擦干净的右脚，轻轻地在他脚背上落吻。从刚刚开始的挑逗默许他此刻可以逾矩，可以做出一些仆人不应该做的举动。英智歪着头，满意地笑了笑，落在他脚背上的吻痒酥酥地往上爬，爬过脚踝，爬到腿肚。纺握着他的右脚起身，英智顺着纺抬高他的动作，往后倒在叠席上。

纺欺身压过来，双腿借势也跪上叠席，捉着英智的右腿向下压，这下英智的双腿被他架在自己的肩膀上，潮湿的水汽在两人极近的距离里氤氲开。纺俯下身，用手肘撑在英智身侧，单边眼镜的链条随着他低头的动作向下垂。英智定定地凝视着纺，垂在他脸颊上的金色细链搔得他脸上阵阵发痒，他张口衔住装饰的金链，用牙关轻轻地撕咬起来。

“不可以哦，英智君。”纺叹了口气，摘下自己左眼上的镜片。

他想把镜片放远，放到英智君咬不到的地方，英智却仍然咬着那绺链子不肯松口。纺伸手，往英智口腔里探，食指和拇指合起，撬他的牙关，试图取出金属制的链条。

“这个不可以吃。”纺轻声地说。

英智被他这一拦扫了兴，“嘁”地一声把那截细链吐出来，神色有些悒悒。纺低声地笑了笑，笑意还含在唇齿里，就被惊痛打散——英智君不满他的举动，一偏头就泄愤地咬住他的食指。

纺抿着唇忍痛，给他带来疼痛的人泄完了愤，就不再咬他。英智含着他的手指喊，“纺。”声音模糊不清，听起来像是极动情。

肢体缠绵地绕上来，带着轻车熟路的索取。青叶默契地回应着这份索取，低着头抚弄他身下美好的躯体，毫不意外地听见他的主人此时克制的喘息。

进入英智君的时候，他不合时宜地想起他房间里那只被冻死的蜘蛛，蹭在他脸上的金黄发丝就是蜘蛛腿上令人心痒的细软绒毛。

如果不是英智君把他勾到这片缠绵的罗网里。

那他也应该会在哪个无人知晓的破败角落里冻死。

*

青叶纺来到天祥院家的时候，只有十多岁。他的父亲死得早，母亲很早就守了寡。一个出身贫寒的女人，娘家的亲戚不愿照拂她，她只好独身一人带着小儿子惨淡过活，二十七岁的女人看上去有四十岁那么苍老。后来她找到一份在天祥院家帮工的谋生，却因为劳累多年而病倒。

公卿武家的孩子学习和歌射覆的年纪，仆人的儿子就只配在药房里捡掺满沙砾的药渣，偷偷带回去熬给母亲喝，晚上还要给她擦身，更换被流脓和血丝浸湿的污秽被褥。生病的人和穷人都没有尊严可言，生病的穷人就更没有。女人一生里唯一尊严起来的一次，是她病得不成人形了，再也受不住这么不堪的折磨了，不动声色地拽自己被子里絮的藤草和棉花，一天编一点，一天编一点。被子让她拽得越来越薄，终于某天她的绳子编好了，开始做她这辈子最有反抗意义的一件事——上吊自杀。

对她而言，连每天给她熬药渣的儿子都成了累赘，成了让她留在人间受苦的仇人，她自然不会牵挂自己的仇人。宅子里死了人，这是连天祥院公爵都要惊动的事情。上吊的人死相不好看，双目暴睁，裆部湿粘粘的一滩黄白，散发出令人反胃的恶臭。目睹一个生命的流逝，天祥院公爵的表情流露出哀戚，心里却是不悦的。到底他没把这种不悦表现出来，只是怜悯地叹息了一声，让其他仆人草草安葬她。

天祥院公爵转身准备离开时，看见抬头盯着自己母亲尸体的孩子，那孩子脸上一片木然，什么情绪都看不见。面对至亲的离世，什么年龄的人都有可能会哭不出来。大人是悲恸到没有眼泪了，小孩是因为还不知道死亡为何物。公爵动了念，没让人把他送出去，反而吩咐仆从，让这孩子梳洗干净，过几天他还想再见见这个孩子。

天潢贵胄死了，排场总是极大，贫民哪能讲究这么多，连人带着草席子往土里一卷就了事。宅院里几个和女人比较亲近的仆人很怜爱这个听话懂事的孩子，处理完女人的后事以后絮絮地关照他，絮絮地同他说：见了天祥院公爵，什么话能说，什么话不能说，敬语也万不可以不加。此后他的性格也就受到一部分影响，他感念别人的关照，就学着像关照他的人一样，再温柔些，再热情些，叮嘱别人时也像说不够话似的，多叮嘱上几句。

等过几天，恬静的侍女姐姐穿着绣了藤叶纹样的绉绸裙子，握着孩子的小手，一步步地把他拉到天祥院公爵的面前，恭敬地行跪礼。他听了大人们的嘱咐，头深深地往下低，低得要掉下去，天祥院公爵只留给他一片投在头顶的影子。

公爵慢慢开口，简单地问他几个问题。叫什么名字？青叶纺。几岁了？十一岁。你母亲生病的时候，都是你在照顾她吗？是的。

他低眉顺眼地回答着问话，头顶的阴影上下地颤了颤，他推测那是公爵在满意地点头。

十一岁啊。公爵闲谈似的说，英智也快到十一岁，还差两三个月。这个熟悉的名字在纺的耳边跳了跳，纺沉默了一会儿，附和着公爵的话说，两三个月，差不多是冬天呢？

公爵含笑点点头，是冬天，他出生的时候着了风，落下个体弱多病的根子来。

这时天祥院公爵真实的意图便显露出来：给自己孤僻古怪的儿子找个同岁的学仆。性格听话懂事，知道怎么照顾病人的简单起居，还和英智年岁相仿，公爵觉得纺适合做这样细致的活儿。

纺便听从地应承下公爵的指派，被侍女姐姐引着去见他未来要服侍的小主人。他不听从也没法。这几天家仆之间的零散聊天他听到了，就知道原来自杀是一件晦气的事，自杀的女人是个晦气的女人，她的儿子也就是晦气的儿子。到底公爵是怎么想，竟不把他赶出去，而是愿意让这样晦气的自己给他家的小少爷做学仆呢？纺一边走一边想，应该是巧合，刚好自己也是十一岁，刚好自己有点懂怎么照料病人。

他跟着侍女，一步步沿着庭院的延段走向迷雾笼住的未来，心里充斥满不安的忐忑。他的脑子把所有有关小少爷的记忆全部敏锐地收集起来——名字叫天祥院英智，性格阴郁、或许还有些神经质，之前公爵就曾为他找过一个十几岁的学仆，但不知什么缘故，那个可怜的孩子某个晚上被发现死在茶室外的水塘里。传闻越传越带上一种跳跃的诡异色彩，最后传成了小少爷有虐待仆人的嗜好，不知道是真还是假。

深秋的庭院里，三两个石灯笼含着清冷稀薄的日光，在白昼里若隐若现地折透出赤橘色的火焰，摇动着他浮光似的记忆。那些记忆现在全部化成一道道隐约的窃语和颤栗的眼神，它们带着隐秘的窥探，无声地目睹青叶纺走向死亡。纺开始在心里演练，见到那位恶毒乖戾的小少爷以后要如何行止，如何动作，如何说话，还是什么都不要说，像方才拜见公爵那样，见到人就先跪下，等着脾气不好的主人随便一脚将他踹翻在地上。

他看见天祥院英智时，后者握着笔，席地坐在室内的矮桌前抄写和歌，显然是没什么空闲特意站起来踹他一脚。侍女带着个陌生的孩子进来，他也没什么反应，垂着眸安静地在纸上一笔一画接着写。从门口的角度，纺只能看见英智的侧脸。太阳被窗棂切成细小的阳光棱片，照在小公子同样淡金色的发丝上，而被柔软的头发盖住的半边脸颊苍白，连点血色都看不见。直到侍女启齿向英智介绍这个新来的小学仆，英智才偏过头来，淡淡地扫了两人一眼。

天祥院英智的容貌本来生得养眼，却因为常年身体虚弱的缘故，看着病怏怏的，眼眶下泛着明显的乌青，那双过分明亮的湛蓝色眼睛于是和他这副病容很不相称。他的眼神视若无睹地穿透青叶纺，就像穿透满室透明的空气。他轻飘飘地开口说，知道了，下去吧。

侍女恭谨地拉着纺告退，开始细细嘱咐他，小公子的药是每天什么时候喝，几点钟要去学堂，还有……有什么反常的行为的话，尽量劝阻住他。等等桩桩件件，不一而足。

纺十分尽心地记下，宅邸中仆人众多，自然不至于让他一个人承揽这么多事，只是贴身的学仆服侍，要注意的事项总是多一些。刚刚一照面，他就觉得英智没有别人说的那么可怕，只是太过病弱了，即使行为反常一些，也不是什么难以理解的事。纺记得母亲去世之前，性格也古怪。病得久了的人性格都古怪，没有人能在反复的病痛折磨、反复的噩梦又惊醒里保持善良体面的模样。他自觉自己没用，保护不好被疾病折磨得癫狂的母亲，再加上这样柔弱的小公子偏偏又比他小上几个月，这就激发起他对英智奇怪的保护欲。

初次见到天祥院英智的那一眼，在青叶纺的心里留下一个非常模糊又美好的印象。他好像正在陷入一处从未触及过的明亮世界，一切都和过去割裂了，什么都是崭新的，只有浓郁苦涩的药草味道从他的过去延绵到如今，压盖住所有病痛和死亡。

他开始认真地照顾这个孩子，哪怕他自己的年龄本就和英智相差无几。一开始的英智似乎对先前那次照面毫无印象，在纺开始着手替他准备明日出门的行装的时候，茫然地问了纺一句，“你是什么人？”

纺盯着他，眼神亮晶晶地和他说自己的名字，青叶纺，我叫青叶纺。英智偏着头想了会儿，自己之前是否在什么地方见过他，没想起来。没想起来就算了，他随口应了句，好，青叶君。

照顾病弱的人，琐碎的事情比想象中的还要多，天气越冷就越尤其是。哪怕是人力车稍微颠簸一些，英智便足以被晃得头晕乃至恶心，纺于是牵着他的手慢慢走，走路也不能走得太快，走得快了，冷风就能激得英智咳嗽出血来。

以天祥院家公卿的清贵身份，请先生到家里来不是什么难事，可这样无疑会助长自家儿子的倨傲气焰，天祥院公爵还是让他上学堂，用意仍是让他多接触些同龄的孩子。等到冬天开始断断续续下雪的时候，那就是真出不了门了，书本上的知识都要自己翻着看。

这时青叶纺稍微有异于常人的才能显示出来，那就是他尚算不错的记忆力和琐碎到有些烦人的性格。在英智身边侍读，使纺有跟着一起学认字的机会，字认得多了，他就时常会在英智精神不振的时候替他记笔记，事无巨细地什么都写。

从今天讲解经典的第某页，到窗外的树枝被雪压塌了，先生的咳嗽声，同学的闲谈和私语，讲天祥院家的小公子怎么总是一副病歪歪的模样呢？另一人则回答他，或许是什么短命的诅咒，他们家很少有人能活得过五十岁。

英智在家里饶有兴趣地翻纺记给他的笔记，学堂上的那些东西比起他平日随手翻的书来说，实在是浅显无聊，他掌握起来不是太花时间。倒是纺记的东西，他很有兴趣把那些字当个消遣看。他看到纺记下同学们讨论他短命的事，书面上的“五十岁”被圈起来打了个叉，而后是纺在旁边更正的字迹：“长命百岁”。

于英智来说，自己能活多久不是件十分值得挂怀的事，毕竟如果出生在一个短命的家族，家族中鲜有人能活得过五十岁，那么短命才是常态了。他接受自己活不过五十岁的事实，可能就像纺接受自己活不过一百岁一样平常。

纺的笔记记得密密麻麻的，书上记不下，又在其后附了好几页纸。英智翻完一页，随手放到灯上烧尽。细腻的纸扭曲着发出如同尖叫的皱缩声音，被火舌一点一点地舔成焦黑色的灰烬。英智的脸上呈现着几近空白的平静，只有眼睛里倒映出的火焰在鲜活地跳动。他静静地等着纸烧完，把桌面上散落的灰烬扫到自己的掌心里，一抬头吃下去。

刚烧的灰烬在掌心里还是滚烫的，吞到嘴里就不那么灼热，只剩下化在舌面上的焦苦，脆硬的黑屑搔得他喉咙奇痒。英智不适地咳嗽几声，轻微的咳嗽声引来在他身边服侍的纺——纺把今天准备好的药给他送来。刚拉开障子门，纺就怔住，他放下手中的桧木托盘，小心地不让托盘上巴掌大的骨瓷汤盅倾倒、泼洒出里面的药汤来。

口腔里的余烬还没咽下去，英智又烧起一张纸，带着火星的灰烬把矮桌的桌面烫出小小的三四点紫黑色凹陷，在空气中散发出烧焦的油墨味道。他刚要仿效之前的动作，把那些灰烬扫到自己的手心里，纺已经走过来跪坐下，抢走他手里那几张完好的纸，又胡乱地用手把那堆零落的灰烬扫到一边，不让英智君有机会碰到它们。

「英智君」是英智许可纺的称呼。英智不喜欢天祥院的姓氏，也厌烦别人总是少爷公子地喊他，加上纺是个愿意亲近人的个性，没有其他人在近前的时候，他就允许纺直接喊他的名字。

在别人看来难以相处的英智君，在纺看来便不是如此。他觉得英智君大部分时间都安安静静的，像是被透明的薄琉璃镀了一层，因为易碎而变得不可近前。纺实在是怕他闷坏，还会十分主动地和他说话，主动地做些他自以为是为英智君好的事——比如在英智君乱吃东西的时候阻止住他。

他做这些事，更多地是出于一种本能的保护欲望，加上年纪尚小，青叶纺并不觉得自己和英智之间有着十分疏离的主仆界限。他翻过一边的茶杯，往茶杯里续水，让英智君漱口，把刚吃下去的东西吐出来。他去给英智君找漱盂。

英智接过茶杯，一仰头就着水把纸烬咽下去，他双手捧着茶杯，戏谑地看着纺笑。纺端着平口的漱盂，一转身回来就对上英智的眼神。于是他站在原地进退两难，犹豫了一下，最终只得是重新转身，把手里的东西放回壁橱去。

他在来到英智身边很短的一段时间里，发现英智这个古怪的病症：异食癖。

吃奇怪的东西，譬如纸屑、烛灰，乃至金箔、羽毛一类，放在一到两岁的小婴儿身上还算正常的现象，对于十一二岁的孩子来说，就不正常了。

按着英智的性格，他未免要嫌弃纺管得多，明明只是一个身份卑微的仆人，却太没有分寸感，什么事都要来管一管，烦人得很。只是这个新来的小学仆对他还算尽心，照顾起人来心思也细，冬天初雪的时候路面滑，纺还会背着他一步步地往学堂走。烦人也是心细的副作用，这倒不是不能理解。

在那些深冷的早晨里，冽冽的雪气和雾气漫延在他们的脸颊与颈肩，纺背着英智谨慎地前行。英智的双手、和身上宽厚温暖的靛色羽织一起环抱住纺，两份体温都低低的，靠在一起就十分温暖。这让纺产生一种既被需要又被保护的奇异的感动，这样的感动是他可以不加掩饰地暴露给英智君看的。我好幸运，我好开心，你这样需要我。

纺越是流露出这种奇异的感动，英智心里反而越升起轻慢的不快来，什么叫既被需要、又被保护呢？你是拿我当个取暖的，还是遮风的？他可没什么要主动对纺好的意思，除非纺不再多管闲事地从自己手里把那些纸烬、香膏——或者是箔片——抢走。

他自小知道，接近他的人总是别有目的，予他多少，必然希求他能够回报多少。这样的事发生多了，就变成天祥院英智的生存法则：虽然可能不是我的本意……不过我也算是为你付出了吧，那你要识趣一点，懂得回报我才行。

他开始有意无意地和纺说一些高深莫测的话，这有关于他从青叶纺身上发现的另外一个优点。虽然青叶君对自己服帖到几乎不需要驯化，看上去忠厚又单纯，应当说这样的人是平庸无奇的，但偏偏是这样平庸无奇的人，在接自己的话的时候，有时却会流露出一种不应有的清醒。如果说镜子能够如实地反映出世间百态众生的话，那么青叶纺本身就是镜子了。他这样不囿于私情的态度很得英智欣赏，觉得纺没有他想象中的那么无聊，那他也还是能和纺聊上几句天的。

上学的路途中，纺背着他走，他便趴到纺的耳边，有一搭没一搭地和纺聊天。

父亲问我，你觉得纺君如何呢？我问他，那是谁？嗯……青叶君吗？青叶君像空气一样呢，我大多数时间里都想不起来他♪

英智看不见纺的表情，但他能听见纺因为轻笑而从喉咙中颤动出的气音，纺似乎不生气，大抵是因为他自己也觉得英智君说得十分贴切。这样打在棉花上的效果太不着力，英智歪着头想了会儿，又开口说他接下来想好的话。

父亲便说，原来只是个可有可无的人吗？那就用不上他了。

他满意地察觉到，纺的脚步在听到那句“用不上”的时候明显地僵滞住一下，而后他们之间陷入一种死寂的沉默，纺没有说话，像是在等待铡刀从断头台上落下。

这时的青叶君终于一点都不多话了。英智在心里得意地想。

不过——他又说。

不过既然是父亲送的摆设品，收着也就收着。

他说这话是为了让纺明白，摆设品自有摆设品该有的功用，不要越俎代庖、管自己太多。

纺谨慎地开口，可他觉得自己不是摆设品，而是消耗品。

这次没有说话的人变成了英智。

纺又笑着继续说，和那些药一样。

纺指的是他每半个月便要从城里的药铺采买回两次的药。从前他跟在其他仆人的身后出来，满心想的都是怎样捡些别人不要的药渣，回去好熬给母亲喝。药店的店主一来二去地眼熟了他，是在女人去世后很长一段时间了，纺揣在怀里的药方也早就从皱巴巴的麻纸变成细腻光滑的雁皮纸。店主便告诉他，药草的成色要是怎样的才好，从采制到成药要筛一道，运输贮存要筛一道，变色缩皱的要扔，碎末要撇，里面又有一番门门道道。

这些知识换个药店的学徒来记，要记上相当长一段时间，纺记起来却没什么困难，琐碎细致的活计正是他所擅长。给英智君烹煮的药汤，自然不能像是给他的母亲那样，把捡来的药渣子反反复复地熬到没味了才扔。那些药材曾经珍贵到纺一辈子都买不起，现在却像不要钱似的由着纺砸，用完了没有利用价值了就扔，他觉得自己的生命和这样的消耗品是一样的。 

可即使名贵的药材流水似的扔，扔到纺都已经从心疼钱贵变成麻木了，英智的身体还是一天天地虚弱下去。一开始他在照顾英智这件事上可谓吃尽苦头，英智看上去温柔又平和，可能是因为他多数时间里对纺视而不见惯了，让纺误以为英智君的柔和态度是来源于好脾气、而非来源于漠视，这就让青叶纺越界起来、不知好歹起来，真正地把天祥院英智的生命放置在比自己生命还要重要的位置上，毫不生分地珍视他。

这是青叶纺死心眼的地方，他认定自己的生命被重新定格了意义，就会坚持这样的意义到底，现在他认定他生命的意义是维护一个人脆弱生命的世界，使之不至于摇摇欲坠、一摧即毁，这样的使命感不亚于他灌注心血的蔷薇花——春天时他弄来的蔷薇花种，种在庭院边的那道藩篱上，格外细致又耐心的性格让他很快就养护出来一片明亮的深红浅红，生机勃勃的，好看得很。

英智君的生命具有和藩篱上的蔷薇花同等美丽、同等需要呵护的重要性。当他重视的英智君和重视的蔷薇花产生了龃龉时，他就误以为自己拥有调和这种龃龉的能力了。美食珍馐、奇草异药，都拦不住英智越发变本加厉的异食癖。纺在花房给新摘下的蔷薇花去刺剪枝，一眼没有看牢在花房里晃悠的英智君，再回头时就看见英智抿着唇冲他笑。他吞吃掉纺修剪下来的花刺和花根，难以下咽的痛感和根茎的土腥气一起撕扯他的喉咙，滋生出一种难以言喻的甘甜，这种甘甜是有代价的，剌破喉咙的创面就是代价。

抿着唇笑是天祥院英智习惯对青叶纺露出的表情，这表情里蕴藏的不是亲近的友善，而是一种示威。你越多管闲事，我越要让你清楚你自己到底是个什么身份，有没有资格管我。

青叶的脸上果然浮现出带着担忧的愤怒，沉下的脸色代表他明白发生了什么事。他的声音也跟着脸色一起沉下去，变得十分严肃。

“吐出来。”他说。

而后他意识到自己的声音过分严肃了，好像正在被刺痛折磨的人是他自己一样。于是又放软语调，像是半哄半商量地喊了声，“英智君。”

天祥院摇了摇头，滞在舌根的尖刺让他说话困难，他尝试着滚动喉结，却在被发现这种意图时失败——他被蹙着眉头紧步向他走来的青叶纺按住。

吞下去的话一定会把英智君的喉咙都划哑，这是青叶做出的判断。英智要挣扎，反被他一把握住手腕。要论起身高，英智还比纺高一些，却因为常年体弱的问题，在体力上处于绝对的劣势。英智十分不快地挣了两下，没能挣开，被纺一直逼到墙边。

这已经算是青叶纺难得的强硬，毕竟他大多数时间里都是低眉顺眼任人搓圆揉扁的模样，还是很有作为仆人的自觉，但最近英智觉得他越界得过分了，就总想找个机会教训他。青叶纺强硬，天祥院英智比他还要强硬。英智被纺按在墙上，觉得自己的胸口被压迫住，连呼吸都不通畅，嗓子里冒出来一串尖刺划伤的血珠，剌得他说一个字疼一下，话只能捡短句子说。于是他话说得气若游丝地，笑也笑得气若游丝地，“知道了，青叶君，放开我吧。”

纺以为英智知道疼了，是真心地在服软，便松懈下来，扣住英智手腕的右手松了松，身子也朝后撤。他松懈得太早。还没等他完全放开英智，英智就一头撞过来，狠狠地往他额角上磕。

纺被这一个袭击撞得头晕目眩，疼得往后连连倒退了好几步。他被这样尖锐的疼痛撞得脑子里一片空白，什么想法什么话都被撞得七零八落的，第一个蹦进他脑海里的想法是：英智君疼吗，肯定是疼的。

挣脱了他的钳制的天祥院英智也因为惯性而朝着后退，他倒不疼，疼痛都被发泄情绪的亢奋压制住、以至于察觉不到。这下他对纺连先前那点疏离的客气都没了，也不再喊他青叶君。青叶纺，你算什么人，也敢这样来管我。

纺便低下头去不说话。

两个人就在此类漫长反复的拉锯战里试探对方的边界，这样的试探足以消磨所有盲目的关切和热情。几年的相处下来，纺已经大致能够摸清英智起居生活的习惯，就像摸清怎样斩落蔷薇的头颅而不为其尖刺所伤。英智君太早起床的话会头晕，接下来一整天都会心情不好。偶尔有喜欢吃的点心，口味多是盐焙的，要记得给英智君留一些，但不能留太多。壁龛里的香不能整天燃着，练香也不能用表面挂箔的，防止英智君捻着香丸把它吃掉。

他操心的事情多了，比起单纯的学仆就越来越像英智贴身的侍仆。读书，茶道，花道，和歌，他都要懂一些，才不至于扫了天祥院家的形象。少年人的身形长得快，他跟在英智的旁边，就不像小时候那样看起来只是闹着玩玩，而颇有些像成气候的小管家。他从带着点傻气的热诚里沉静下来，态度还是和从前一样细致体贴，可感情都让他藏到心里去，就看不出他对英智到底抱着什么样的感情了。

到这一个冬天，就是青叶纺出现在天祥院英智身边的第五年。英智的身体还是那样，跟刚破蛹的飞蛾似的，不知道下一秒到底会振翅飞起来，还是抱着茧就这么死。天祥院英智长到十六七岁了，就没有童年时看起来那么阴郁孤僻，与学堂同学之间的往来给他的生命注入了新的活力，虽然他能够精神饱满地上完一天课的次数屈指可数。然而每年冬天使他的身体不可避免地虚弱下来，学堂也已经有一段时间没再去。

今年的冬天比往年的都要冷，初雪来得也早。往年要到新年才会下的雪，年末就断续地下了好几场。到新年的时候，天祥院公爵按着惯例，携同儿子与女眷入宫朝见天皇。即使被暖炉和绒毯护着，天祥院英智的脸色也依然因为在室外受冻而浮现出铁青。

天祥院家是和皇族亲近的一支，皇帝看他的眼神很垂怜，毕竟这是和自己流着相似血液的晚辈。天祥院家由此得到皇帝恩赐的一块城郊外的封山，人迹罕至，山中有天然的温泉，适宜做安静养病的处所。

公爵谢恩，让英智搬到温泉边的宅邸内休养。管家、仆从、侍女，拢共遣了十几个仆人，作为贴身侍从的纺也在跟着搬动其列，英智习惯用的所有东西，也都要原样照着再布置好一份，各种杂七杂八的东西这多带一点那多备一份，也装满了一驾货车。

英智对于这座困住他的牢笼没有什么好感，因而要走时也不怎么留恋，对于新居的期待更是半分都没有——名义上要迁到适宜休养的新居，其实也不过是从一座牢笼转囚进另一座牢笼，甚至连囚禁他的人都是同一批。

他快被青叶君烦死了，这人是在拿嘴当账目，这会子跑过去确认香炭带没带足，那会子让人仔细着别磕碰碎英智君钟爱的某套茶具。车夫掀开挡头的车帘让英智进去，英智心里于是带着种要从这样的碎碎念里解脱的快意，那道烦死人的嗓音却忽然跑到他耳边来了，还是用一贯柔软的腔调喊他，“英智君！”

英智回头漠然地看了他一眼，没搭理他，再转回去，矮下头进入铺设周全的车厢。他落座下来，余光一扫就看见青叶纺转身跑走的背影。

还算他识趣。英智漫不经心地想。

车厢的底部经过特殊的改造，空出一层可以烧细炭的空间。在这样的冬日里，底部的炭火烧得再旺、也没法把结冰似的车厢暖成温室。不过好歹能驱驱渗到骨头里的湿冷。英智缩了缩身体，又紧紧身上披着的貂皮裘，温度好不容易有所上升，锦织的轿帘又被一下掀开。

十足的冷意扑进来，把暖意打散了，冻得英智浑身发麻，令他心里出现浮躁的忿恨。英智不耐烦地抬起头，眼前的景象像是被掀开一角画布的画框，那角画布上突兀地映出背着光的笑脸。

英智皱了皱眉头，“还有什么事吗。”

纺探进半边身子，把抱在手里的绒毯展开，盖到英智膝上，盖严实了，又从怀里拿出来一个小手炉。手炉滚烫地热。英智想要伸手接，被纺轻巧地往旁边避开。纺笑着解释说，怕烫着你。

他把手炉放在盖住英智膝盖的绒毯上，让英智君隔着绒毯抱着手炉，不一会儿就能暖和起来。英智听任地抱住手炉，果然有十分体贴的温度在他的双手间升腾起来。纺左右检查一番，确认没再有其他疏漏，便从英智眼前的画布上退出去。英智垂着眸，手里干燥的温暖把周围冻成冰块的空气融化了，依依地向他的心里滴落柔软的小水珠。车外传来车夫吆喝着准备出发的声音，“三——二——”

“青叶君。”英智忽然掀开车帘。

纺正转身不知道在看哪里，听到英智喊他，就笑着转回身来应答，“怎么了？”

英智以为他是在心里盘算漏带了什么东西，自然不知道纺是在对着那片藩篱的方向出神，也不知道他心底牵恋的是那半墙离了他可能就无人照顾的蔷薇花。如果让这个傲慢的小公子知道，此时他的生命竟然被卑微的青叶君放在和蔷薇花等同的地位上衡量，那他大概要冷笑着放下帘幕去，靠在车壁上继续他无聊又冗长的等死时间。

就不会掀着帏帘沉吟了一会儿，让他该死的心软占了上风，然后开口对纺说，“青叶君，你进来陪陪我。”

纺的脸色立时惊异起来，他指指自己，像是在向英智讨求确认，“我？”

对于惯于服侍他人的纺来说，这可能是他第一次坐在这样被人服侍的位置上。车厢里的空间对于坐一个人来说还比较宽敞，坐两个人就略显拥挤。特别他还不是身形玲珑的宫廷女官或武家小姐——如果坐在英智君身边的是一位皇公贵族家的姑娘，而不是他这样一个体格上和英智差不多、甚至还要更健壮一些的男性的话，场面应当比现在要诗情画意得多。

纺直直地坐着，把自己坐成了一块木头，气息也小心地屏着。英智在他身边轻轻地笑，说，青叶君，我害怕。

纺茫然，不知道英智君怕什么，英智眼睛弯弯地说，怕青叶君这个模样，到不了地方就会因为窒息死掉。纺于是窘迫。

他的不自然，很大程度上是因为他获得了与自己的地位不匹配的殊荣，这种不自然，是英智这样养尊处优的小少爷所不能理解的，纺也就不解释，嘿嘿笑了两声，轻轻把这个话题遮过去。

这个人刚才还在叽叽喳喳地烦他，像只不知疲倦的雀鸟，现在又是这样一副无趣的模样，英智心里未免没意思，开始觉得自己的心软是种错误。他随便把头靠到旁边的车壁上，百无聊赖地看车窗外的流景。翠绿的树影以及路上往来的行人一起往后倒退，退成摇晃的河流。他看着看着，看出了神，开始回忆今天早上自己做过的噩梦。

这几天他一直在做同样的梦。他梦见天上降下黑黑白白的雪，白色的雪落在地上融化成水，黑色的雪则是一屑屑腐臭恶烂的凝胶，粘在人身上啖肉饮血。黑色的雪把他的全身蛀空了，他就变成新的会啖肉饮血的怪物，一抬头又看见完整的还是人类的自己，再被黑色的雪吞没一次。他反复地把自己啖食了许多遍。噩梦和病痛连接成一个莫比乌斯环，很难分清哪是正面、哪是反面，是病痛导致他无休止的噩梦，还是他无休止的噩梦害病他。

是以天祥院英智开始思考，是什么让他做了这样怪异恶心的梦。得出的结论是，可能是前几天他身上莫名化脓的创口，是被纺抹上了黑褐色的药膏后肌肤上泛然升起的冷意。想到这里他转头看了一眼青叶纺。纺原本还在那里僵着，僵着僵着，自己就慢慢放松点了，开始这瞧瞧那动弹动弹。车马行出十几分钟的路程，外面忽然嘈杂起来。

下雪了。

英智脸上的表情一下怔然。

纺掀开帘子，跟车夫交谈两句，回过头来和英智说，不妨事，雪下得小，影响不到赶路。英智心不在焉地嗯了一声。

“感觉我们在什么玄怪志异故事的开头一样。”纺乐呵呵地说。

英智觉得青叶君的想法无稽。下个雪就玄怪故事了么？那么年年的冬天都应该变成玄怪的季节，纺偏偏头问，英智君没听过这样的传闻吗？雪女出，早归家，现在他们可正是要往传说中雪女出没的深山里走。

英智回忆他从书本上接触过的志怪故事。

纺于是开始给他讲自己听过的怪谈，都是他和其他仆从闲聊、或者外出时听到别人谈论的。口口相传的故事总比书本的记载光怪陆离得多，刚开始他还担心，英智君对于这些荒诞不经的故事是否感兴趣，后来英智揪着纺叙述中的漏洞和矛盾仔细地问，可见他对于这类故事听得很入神。纺不得不编出更多的话来，完善他刚刚亲口讲的故事。英智看出纺的不由衷，再往后听，就不是那么着迷，他笑一笑，示意纺不必再讲。

“这些神怪的故事，都是这样一点点地夸张编大的吧。”英智下结论。

“但刻意的夸大才会让人印象深刻呢，夸大到会让人觉得，‘啊，原来这个故事里的主角是这样的人，世界上真的有这样的事。’”纺接他的茬，“故事本身讲述了什么，反而不是最重要的。”

“青叶君以为故事不重要么？”

“是说执着于那些字不重要。”

在看待事物的见解上，纺还是一以贯之，平庸得十分不平庸。英智和他说了会儿话，说倦了。绒毯和手炉带给他一种放松的安逸，让他的睡意重新袭来，头枕在颠簸的车壁上颠得一撞一撞地疼，英智于是偏头往纺的肩膀上歪——这个人理所应当承受住自己的全部重量。

他快要睡着，又莫名地恐惧睡意，怕自己变成梦里黑色的雪，这样趋避的冲突让他心乱如麻。纺动动肩膀，让英智君抬起头。

这一声“英智君”他不是在空气里听见的，而是在纺骨骼的震颤里听见。英智莫名抬头，一抬头就觉得脖子扭得疼，他左右动动脑袋。纺无奈地笑笑，他就知道这个姿势别扭，英智君不如直接枕在他的腿上。

英智抱紧那个小手炉。

然后不言语地往纺的身上倒。

“我早上做了一个噩梦。”英智的声音轻飘飘地，在车板底部温暖的热气里向上升。

纺沉默了会儿，他没问英智做了什么样的梦，而开始背古今集里的和歌。他给英智君侍读的时候，英智君欣赏的和歌，他都能背得下来。这不是默契，是他们之间的约定俗成。

往前倒推几年，纺就会蹙着眉头很担忧地问，什么样的梦呢？是因为身体疼吗，或者哪里不舒服吗。纺越安慰，英智心里就越像是被锁箍着。这是种奇特而武断的隔阂，带着少年人特有的倨傲：你在试图理解我吗，区区青叶君怎么可能会理解呢，我也不需要青叶君自以为是的理解。纺果然就不再多问。这样的事情多发生几次，纺的态度也就渐渐地没形状了，青叶纺的存在化成水，化成残梦后给病人吟唱和歌的声音。那我能怎样帮助你呢？睡吧，回到久远年代的山丘上，回到秋霜染白的尾花丛里，这样你便能一夜好眠。

英智心里倏尔泛起奇怪的酸涩，他这时其实又希望纺能够多问他一句。可这道温柔的嗓音像现在这样包裹住他，让他觉得没有必要再开口。他这次睡过去，就没有再做噩梦。做了好梦。

对于他来说，凡是梦境里带鲜活气儿的，都能算是好梦。纺的声音使他梦见纺，而纺的声音太近了，使他分不清自己梦到的是什么时候发生的事。他梦见府中的小童支了个竹篾，在中庭里捉鸟，捕到一只小小的白脸山雀，山雀下背到尾巴的羽毛是蓝灰色的，肚子上沾着鲜艳的嫩黄绒毛。它被小男孩抓在手里，只会“呼呼”地叫，声音听起来很可怜。纺见了，拿一个苹果糖和小男孩换。

英智经过缘侧的拐角，不期看见这一幕。小孩子拿着苹果糖眉开眼笑地跑走，纺小心翼翼地把被吓坏了不敢动的雀鸟捧在手里顺毛。顺好了以后纺张开手心让它飞，山雀扑棱着翅膀，冲着他脸上扑。纺惊慌失措地要躲，山雀却只是张着翅膀盘旋了两圈，没有要攻击他的意思。纺因为自己的误判而躲了个空，差点绊到脚边的石头摔倒。他好不容易抓着石灯笼的宝顶站稳，路过的侍女笑着调侃他，哎呀呀，青叶君，怎么被这样一只小鸟儿捉弄了呢？纺狼狈地挠着头笑，表情里展现出一种英智没见过的鲜活生气。

那样的表情落在英智眼里，他对青叶君从此越看越陌生，使他欣然的同时又使他惶恐。他第一次意识到，原来青叶君也是会哭会笑的人类。不像他的父亲，青叶君不排斥被禁锢的生命从自己手中获得自由，为此英智欣然，他甚至想变成纺放走的那只山雀了。可他又认识到原来青叶君有他不认识的一面，原来这个人的生命并非自出生就为天祥院英智而来，因此他又惶惶。完全矛盾的心情使他的记忆苏醒了，他忽然想起来，这原来是去年的春天发生的事，雀鸟的羽毛和青叶君狼狈的笑脸和他突然没有道理的心动都沾染着春天的温度。

梦境到这里就出了岔子，他明明记得自己只是站在远处看了看就走开，现在却梦见纺一转头看见他，笑盈盈地冲他打招呼，喊他英智君。英智睁开眼，一时间分不清自己在哪里。

“英智君。”

纺又很耐心地喊了他一声。

英智迷瞪着双眼反应了会儿，他躺在纺的腿上，手炉的温度已经烧褪却，温温凉凉的，周围的空气暖和起来，暖和得像是他梦境中的某个春天。

“到地方了哦。”纺轻声地提醒他。

英智起身，放任自己的心情继续温暖下去。他等着纺遵循着主仆的礼节、拉着他的手下车，纺却反常地坐着不动。英智询问地偏头看他，纺的脸上忽然露出一个痛苦又纠结的表情：被英智君枕得太久，腿麻得动不了。

“……英智君，你刚刚有笑吧。”

“没有哦♪”

新居的洒扫清洁，房屋修缮，等等诸事不提。使英智对这里稍微提起了点兴趣的，是封地本身——即使是牢笼，也是座比天祥院家的宅邸广阔许多的牢笼，英智绕着他的新牢笼多转了好几圈。这与每年春天夏天他必要参加的大祭典有不同的风情，他讨厌那些祭礼仪式。粗野的山色花色全被规步谨行的人类污染了，祭典也是一个大笼子，一个大笼子里放着无数的小笼子，金丝雀们隔着彼此的小笼子互相啄。

他在前面转，纺在后面提心吊胆地跟，手里还抱着英智的貂皮裘。山里的路崎岖不平，被松软的雪层盖着，看不清楚路，他怕英智会摔倒，或者不小心摔进哪个看不见的陷坑。最怕的还是英智君会冻生病。他拿着英智的衣服要给他披上，被英智心情很好地推开，坚持说自己没事。连晚上回到仆人提前为他收拾好的寝房里，纺要给他把壁炉点上，英智都嫌没有必要。自己哪有弱不经风到这个地步。

纺举着手中西洋式的三头烛台，不无担忧地探试英智的体温和心跳。他的眼睑低低地垂下去，在烛光里映出眼睫的投影，英智抬头就能看见两片半圆形的小小影子，他任着纺前前后后忙里忙外。青叶君跟他叮嘱被子压实了别漏风。青叶君跟他叮嘱手炉现在先别贴着手，会烫伤。青叶君的眼睫柔软得像鸟雀的羽毛。

柔软的羽毛和纺唱给他听的歌有一样的效果，可以让他睡得安稳。事实上他以为他的身体正在向外辐射出无限的热量，一方面源自他自我感觉充盈起来的体力和轻快的身体，一方面源自他心里悄然萌发的情感，这份情感如同得到一颗切割了一百多个切面的锆石，使他懵懂地体悟到一种廉价却坚硬的欢喜。

从这一年开始，英智兴致盎然地开始他静养的新生活。天祥院家一年三次规格隆重的典礼，分别是四月的赏樱，七月的祭祖，以及年末的除夕，这三个月他必须回到本邸筹办典礼。典礼期间，隔三差五地需要接待身份显贵的宾客，外国来的王子或使节，皇族亲戚照例的走动，这些迎宾待客的活动往往从早上开始，让英智十分难受。

他虽然作息良好，起得太早却会头疼，接着一整天都会精神不振，撑不住了就只好提前离席。等他发觉到，原来称病可以获得避不见人的好处，他从此病得就勤快了，他真病的次数很多，所以装病也装得极熟练。英智第一次装病把纺吓得不轻，慌忙忙地要出门找医生。英智无意把事情闹大，赶紧喊住纺。青叶君，冷静点，我不是真的生病。

纺还是半信半疑地看着他。他确实看不出，英智君的心跳得那么快，嘴唇也惨白成那样，怎么会是装的。

英智于是乐呵呵地说，要是能让青叶君看出来，他这病装得可还有什么意思。他让纺握着自己的手，仔细看他一分钟。果然英智的心跳就慢慢平复到正常跳动的速度，嘴唇的血色也一点点恢复了，这才让青叶纺放下心来。

“虽然我不知道英智君用了什么方法，”纺说着说着就皱起眉头，脸色也板得严肃，“以后请不要这样，对身体是有害的吧，英智君现在的心跳也还是比平时快。”

英智怔了一下。

“那……”

“那？”纺的目光十分审视。

“那不是……出于这样的原因。”英智思考了好一会儿，犹豫着开口，含含糊糊，语焉不详。

天祥院英智因为装病装得过于像而差点玩脱，等以后再装病，他就吸取教训，装得不是那么用心。早上起来，趁着纺要给他准备衣裤、无暇旁顾的时候，他把纺浸在热水里的毛巾捞出来、往自己脸上额头上捂，捂得脸颊和额头都红通通，故意把嗓音放得虚虚弱弱的。青叶君，扶我起来吧。再装模作样地咳嗽几声，蜷在褥子里，任纺拉他也不肯起。

纺知道他只是在装病了，脸上就浮现出一种无可奈何。他把英智君按到被子里躺好，再把被子盖严实，推了门去找天祥院公爵报告小公子的病况。一开始他说这样的谎，心虚又恐惧，低着头不敢看公爵的眼睛，话也说不利索。公爵当他是关心英智关心得乱了心神，所以没往纺是在说谎的方向上想。后来这种事发生得多，纺就习惯了，可以面不改色地替英智开脱。

除了祭典期间，其余时间英智便乐得在别邸闲居。教导英智茶道的老师三天开一次讲，授讲的茶舍没有开设在城中繁华的地段，而是另辟一处清净人少的近郊地方，这样倒离别邸不远，步行二十多分钟的时间。纺像以前那样陪着英智上学下课，遇到雨雪天气就背着英智走，一年一年，除了年岁和骨骼的增长以外，他们的生活和以前没有什么不同。

偶尔他会跟着纺进山里采烹茶用的山泉水，跟着年迈的管家先生一笔笔看天祥院家封地的佃租账目——这些事项等小公子长大了，都要一一接手过来。山里的环境清幽静谧，让天祥院英智逐渐喜欢上广袤的山野和树林。他喜欢这样的景色过头了，夜里也要一个人跑出来转，赌气地转。赌气的原因是前几天和青叶纺发生的口角。一个月前的除夕，天祥院家应寺庙主持的邀请出席规模隆重的讲经。讲我于万物虚无，万物于我虚无，愿来世得菩提时，内外明澈，身如琉璃。寺庙里的和尚敲除夜钟，涤荡邪秽，净化俗欲。敲完除夜钟，住持送给小公子开光加持过的佛经，让英智戴在项首上，告诫他要把佛经贴在胸口，时时虔诚静思，这样就能摆脱肉体苦厄，得大光明。

烧制的琉璃薄壳扣着叠成小方块的佛经纸，密密麻麻的经文上埋满闪闪发光的金线。纺对英智得到的这份礼物很重视，很感怀。他母亲生前也无数次地祷告过神明，可最后还是那样悲惨地死去了，所谓的神佛到底存不存在，既然是「普渡众生」的神明，为什么像他母亲那样的人却没有被渡的资格呢？到底纺跟着他的母亲长大，虽然心里升起过模糊的疑问，他还是耳濡目染地就信这些事。

他把缀了珊瑚和白砗磲的链子捧住。寒风不断把他手上的温度带走，他还藏了些温度在手心里，把链子上的宝珠一颗颗地暖热，这样英智君贴身戴着的时候，就冷不到。宝珠链子被纺的双手温暖过一道，贴到英智的颈间，贴到英智正在微弱地散出温热体温的肌肤。英智愣了愣，伸手把链子又从自己胸口拽出来。他不要那种温度贴着他的心脏。

他的动作纺没看到。纺已经走到前面去，然后又转过身，招招手冲他笑，“英智君，我们回别邸去。”

本来如果青叶纺跟他这么相安无事下去，天祥院英智就会像几百个日日夜夜里那样，不动声色地把这种温度扔到一边去，让它被风浇凉。浇凉了就没事了。偏偏纺不肯跟他相安无事，想起来了就问问他，寺院住持送英智君的经文要随身携带，英智君又随手把它忘到哪里去了？

他知道英智君没有自己那么信这些事，于是他自作主张地替英智上心。他的上心激起英智的反叛心理，每一次提醒在天祥院英智看来都像是别有心思的炫耀：你不过是替我暖了暖那串链子上的珊瑚红珠子，恰巧激起我的感动而已，你有什么好得意的。

这种炫耀到了第三次，英智开始觉得琉璃壳裹住的经文十分可厌，简直像青叶君温柔又多事的脸庞一样令人心思烦躁、坐立难安。那时是冬日的某个午后，用完午饭后英智回到和室里小憩，诡异的浮躁和烦闷使他的精神看起来不是很好。纺去换壁龛里燃尽的香丸，他喊住纺，跟纺说，这香他不喜欢，让纺不要再点，去换前几天新到的伽罗香来。纺一颔首转身出去，走远了，好久没有动静。

闻不惯的香气熏得英智反胃，他侧身蜷缩在和室的地面上。衣服里的珠链硌他肩颈的骨头，硌得他从骨头里升起尖锐的疼痛。他想从衣服里把那方琉璃壳子扯出来，没控制好力气，链子被他扯断了，珊瑚珠子和砗磲叮叮当当地滚了一地。

空虚的饥饿感蔓延上来咬噬他的胃。英智缩在地上想了会儿，重又坐起来，透明的琉璃外壳被他摔碎成一摊闪烁的碎片。他捻起碎片里印满经文的纸，那上面被他的体温反反复复地暖热过许多遍了，不知道能残留下青叶君多少温度。

英智把绣了金线的经文撕碎，一片一片地吃下去，绞痛内脏的那把刀子便怪异地消弭。他坐在一地碎片和珠玉里，等纺奉着香来。

等纺来了，他就开始对纺散布他的歪理邪说。怎么就不能吃呢？我日日供奉它，它能渡我成佛，现在我想它化成我的血肉、再也不离开我，青叶君怎么会认为、我会因此坠到地狱里去？这种吵嘴诡辩的事他从小擅长到大，只有纺被他噎得说不出话的份儿。纺沉默了一会儿，他老早就意识到自己吵不过英智君这件事，干脆也不吵，开始收拾撒在地上的琉璃碎片，再把玉石珠子一颗颗拾起来。他一边低着头拾，一边提醒英智君，仔细看着地，别被碎片扎伤了。英智漠然。

他知道青叶纺这个人脾气好，生气也不会跟自己明着生。纺表面上还是温温柔柔的模样，两人间的氛围却因为这件事古怪地冷淡下来。英智心里带着种冷硬的玩味，他没见过纺生气的样子，倒想看看纺能被他逼到什么地步。青叶纺察觉不到天祥院英智存的这种心思。他没有生气，他只是困惑。

英智君的生命拥有和他的母亲完全相反的可能性，守护这样的可能性是目前的青叶纺的职责，可他却发现，拥有这份可能性的人其实不像自己一样重视它，那么他的坚持，又是为了什么呢？他想不出这个答案，就不去想，英智君冷淡他，他就由着英智君冷淡，自己该做什么事还做什么事。

他的自得让英智不是那么自得，青叶君出现的地方渐渐开始散发出熟透的桃子行将腐烂的味道，令人想吃掉的同时令人想扔掉，令人觉得与死亡毗邻。青叶纺的存在变成一种恐惧，晚上这份恐惧又贴到天祥院英智身边，替他解带更衣。英智连连往后退，他越退，这份恐惧越逼上前来，等天祥院英智退到无可退了，就再也忍受不住这样压抑的恐惧。他斗狠的火气反上来，用尽自己全身的力气，狠狠地把青叶纺往外推，青叶纺被他推倒在地上，肢体和地面摔出破裂的响声。英智管不得，顾不得，慌不择路地跑出去，夜里的雪把紫色的天映成昏黄色，像白天。

英智跑着跑着，就不知道自己跑到什么地方，黑夜里的雪像是天上降下粼粼的月光碎片，雪越下越亮，亮完以后又越下越暗，把白雪下成黑雪。黑色的雪也不是雪，是火，闷得他窒息了，烫得他从骨髓开始碎，碎成灰烬。他夤夜被纺从被褥里拽醒，梦里还残留着迫近死亡的惊慌。天祥院英智两眼发直，做不出反应，这场火把他烧成哑子，模糊了梦境和现实的界限，他以为自己从此以后再也说不出话来，听着纺焦急的询问，就只会点头摇头。

纺知道英智君被梦魇着，不去逼他。他想起身，去找更换的衣服，英智君的后背被汗浸湿了，容易着凉，也不舒服。英智扣着他的手腕，不言语，也不让他走。

纺于是把英智揽到自己怀里，拍拍他的后背。这时青叶纺的动作带着成熟而柔和的宽慰，他营造出可靠体贴的怀抱，让惊梦的人有可以栖身的归所，他怀抱里的人却不以为这是归所。

天祥院英智的心里正在升起一种奇妙的苦楚。这没事吧，这正常吧。梦里是这个人，醒了还是这个人，照顾他的体贴他的正在温柔地抱着他的，都是这个人。……那，这样的心动一定是不唐突的，是可以被允许的。可是。可是。

他是仆人，他是男人。他是一个平庸又无聊的人。你怎么可以喜欢这样一个人。

纺抱着他一会儿，他主动松了手。纺能自由活动了，转身去壁橱里给英智找干爽的衣服。英智坐起来，睁着眼睛笑着看他。他敞着身体，由着纺膝行来解他的扣子，笑得越来越开心。

“你走吧。”他忽然开口。

纺低着头当没听到。

“我要死了，你回去给我父亲托个信，让他来葬我。”英智又说。

纺手上的动作停顿住。

从前他时常被英智类似的话吓到，英智敢说，他就敢信。大半夜的，他踩着中庭飞石的月光、手忙脚乱地去找管家先生。他拽着管家先生赶到英智房里，往往发现英智闭着左眼，拿着笔竖在睁开的右眼前，正在比划着观察，挂在窗前的风铃被风吹拂到什么样的角度。注意到气喘吁吁的纺，他神色自然地问管家先生和青叶君，怎么了？为什么这么惊慌失措地看着我。

后来管家先生年纪大了，要回到天祥院家的本邸养老，公爵没有再派人来，而是直接让纺君接手别邸的管家职务。天祥院公爵的原话是，纺君在英智身边待得久，应当比其他人更了解、更适合接手府内的事务。青叶纺由此要操心的事比从前还要多，也没法再一遇到不会处理的事就去找管家先生求助。

这样令人焦头烂额的事多发生几次后，纺慢慢地就明白了。英智君总说自己会死，正是希望别人对他说“你不会死。”总要赶别人离开，正是希望别人永永远远都别离开。他知道英智君真正想听什么话，那么青叶纺心里无论想的到底是什么，现在都只能做出一种反应，那就是坚定地摇头。第一下摇头，青叶纺不会走。第二下摇头，天祥院英智不会死。

英智君发烧烧糊涂了，纺就不会把他病榻上的胡话往心里去。英智君病了的时候什么都会说。喊疼的话他会说。责斥青叶纺的话他会说。还有其他含义不明的胡话，纺听不懂，也就顺着应承。英智被纺的应承暂时地安抚下来，他躺在床上睁着眼睛，看着纺，看着看着就睡着了。青叶纺悄悄地松了口气，吹熄了灯，转身退出去。

突如其来的高烧来势汹汹，退起来难。纺于是把其他事都扔了，一门心思地照顾英智。请大夫，熬药汤，给英智君擦身，换洗被褥。他活了十几快二十年，一直都是恭顺谦逊的作派，唯独在照料英智君这件事上，青叶纺秉持着一种奇怪的傲慢，总觉得别人照顾得有所不周，因此他宁愿事事都自己来，不肯假手他人。折腾了一个多星期，英智的身体总算恢复到以前的状态，能走能动。神志也清醒了，不像之前似的说胡话，状态好的时候还能和纺开几句玩笑。

那个嘴坏的英智君回来了，纺才算彻底放下心，他接着英智的话，有来有回地也跟着开玩笑。纺说，还好你康复了，英智君发烧的时候一直在乱说话，我要担心你会不会被烧坏脑子呢。英智听着他的话，脸上的笑意却逐渐沉静了。他没接这句话，纺没发现。纺欣然地说，他还耽误了很多其他事没有做，英智君一病，宅邸里上下都乱成一团。英智还是没接话。

纺这时终于注意到英智反常的沉默，可他清楚这不是自己有资格过问的事。他沉吟了一会儿，另起一个话题说，英智君一定是被寒风激病的，过几天再去山上泡一次温泉吧。

英智有时格外喜欢听他扯这些琐碎的事，有时则嫌纺话太多了烦人。纺揣摩不到英智到底什么时候想听，什么时候不想听，干脆每次都自顾自地说，英智不打断他，他就一直说下去。

他替英智想泡温泉要带什么香方。迦罗香剩得不多了，苏合香怎么样？前几天外国来访的使节带了一种甘松和麝香调制的香膏，里面还炼了许多异域特有的香料，有安神助眠的功效，不过太浓了好像容易让人昏昏沉沉的，感觉不好随便乱用呢。

“青叶君，你喜欢我吗？”英智忽然开口。

纺怔了不到一秒，问，什么？

他没听清楚。

英智看着他，口齿清楚地重复了一遍。

纺反应了会儿，反应过来了，英智君是要接起一开始没接的那个话题。

“是。”他点点头，笑着说，“这就是英智君发烧时乱说的话。”

说完以后他敏锐地察觉到英智的脸色不好看，于是很关心地问，英智君的病是不是还没好透。纺伸手探英智的额头，又比照自己的体温，开始例行叮嘱英智不要贪凉，药也要准时吃。

英智埋下头去不理他。

*

天幕的深蓝朝着浅蓝次第过渡，青叶纺终于在天彻底亮起来之前回到自己的房间，疲惫地松了口气。

英智君的身体康复了，他总算不用寸步不离地守在英智身边，而可以去忙其他的事情。耽搁了好几天的事情一起压上来，库房货品的清点，本馆送来的奇珍，仆使每月银钱的发放，佃户上奉的佃租和山货核算，他脚不沾地地忙了两个昼夜才算彻底忙完，好在天祥院家的仆从做事都利落，工作清理得还算顺利，要忙的都已经忙完，之后就不会这么焦头烂额。

青叶纺边揉自己的太阳穴，边合着衣席地卧下。他动不了了，也不去动，心想就这么躺着休息一会儿，被褥等他缓过劲儿来再铺。过度缺乏睡眠让他后脑的神经一跳一跳地，预警他的体力已经在濒临崩溃的边缘。纺窝着身子躺着，感官逐渐开始生锈，锈到分不出空中漂浮着的香气。

他忽然想起来，自己回房前忘了再去看看英智君，他担心那孩子又陷入可怕的梦魇中。纺想着，赶忙就要起身，却被浓郁到反常的香气一把捕获住。甘松和麝香的味道将他拖进昏沉的黑暗，这次换成燃起香丸的人予他一夜好眠。

青叶纺做了个遥远又安宁的梦。

他梦到某个清凉的夜晚，烛台内的灯芯燃尽了，他去更换新的灯芯。他小心翼翼地护着灯芯微弱的光芒向前走，来到英智屋前时，英智拿着根细细的竹签子，正抬着头拨弄挂在檐楞上的琉璃风铃，铃舌撞击着铃壁，发出清脆悦耳的叮叮当当声。风铃的声音被英智拨得碎碎的，透明的月光也被风铃的搅动声拨得碎碎的。这样碎碎的声音在纺的心里激起一种十分具有使命感的温柔：我这就要醒来，到你的身边去。可等他睡醒，又把梦里的温柔忘了。青叶纺勉力睁开胶水糊住似的双眼，眼前还是和之前没什么区别的黑，让他分不清自己只是睡了一瞬间，还是一整天都在睡。

等、一整天都在睡的话，那可不得了。这样的想法倏然把纺从残留的睡意里吊起来。青叶纺赶忙晕乎乎地起身，要去确认现在是什么时候，侍候英智君穿衣洗漱还晚不晚。他起身起得太猛，重心一个不稳就栽回地上，耳边又清晰地传来英智君拨弄琉璃风铃的声音。

他坐在地上迷怔了会儿，心想是自己睡糊涂。又不是夏天，风铃早就该收起来。纺抬手，准备揉揉自己酸胀的眼睛，风铃的声音又清脆地响起来，生硬地阻滞住他右手的动作。

青叶惊诧地睁大双眼，开始左右挣扎，在锁链的钳制下，他沉钝的身体连活动都变得艰难。屋子里没点灯，一片暗，他再怎么睁大双眼，也看不清把他的四肢牢牢绑缚住的冰冷铁链。他忽然觉得呼吸困难，又开始揣测自己是否正身处另一个梦境。

醒来。醒来。纺在心里默念，闭上眼又睁开许多次。寒冷的风脚顺着门窗的缝隙朝里渗，纺睡着时还不觉得冷，现在动一动便有针一样的寒意刺他的骨头，铁风和冷锁贪婪地吸食他的身体。这下他连挣扎都不再挣扎了，怕冷的本性使他缩在原地，不敢动弹。

哪怕是这种时候，青叶纺也没有试图呼救。期待别人来解救他是完全多余的想法，这在他嗅到被冷风稀释开的甘松香气后就明白。还不如回想一下，自己是又做了什么惹英智君生气的事情。

他为了摸清楚英智的脾气，吃过不少苦头。十多岁还不懂事的时候，英智会用头撞他，会咬他，会居高临下地责斥青叶纺。后来随着年龄的增长，英智学到公卿少爷优雅的风度，知道原来暴躁的发泄是十分粗鲁无礼的，他便寻找到更加趁手的武器。漠然的态度和挤兑的言语都是他用得得心应手的武器，明知锯不断人的骨头也吱吱嘎嘎地锯着，不断地发出刺耳得令人牙齿发酸的声音。如果这样都不解气，青叶纺就会开始遇到各种各样的意外事件。

不小心把滚烫的热茶泼到青叶君手上了，抱歉♪

或者是。哎呀，原来是不小心被仆人锁在库房里了，怪不得我这几天都没有看见青叶君？

青叶纺蜷起身体，试图把全身的温暖都锁在一处，他竟然奇妙地放心下来——他不用担心睡过头的问题了，他现在根本出不去这个房间。

他的大脑和身体都昏昏沉沉的，思维转不动。青叶纺重新躺下来，不知道是因为疲乏还是因为香药的作用，头疼得像是被人从后面切开。他的意识在冷意和痛感里变得模糊，睡又睡不着，一直是这样又惊又疑、半梦半醒。

不知道熬到第几个钟头，天光渐渐亮起来。借着窗格子里透出来的光，青叶纺看清楚绑住他的枷锁，手从刚刚开始就在隐隐发痛，原来是冰冷的锁扣把他的手腕磨出一圈红痕。青叶纺垂着头，一分一秒地熬时间。

几顿饭不吃，对青叶纺而言还在可以承受的范围，他饮食不规律惯了，现在就只觉得冷和渴。他凝神注意着门外的响动，门外依旧死一样的寂静，感觉不到第二个人的存在。他把天亮熬到天黑，又把天黑熬到天亮，好久了，似乎听到门外有轻微的响动。

他想开口喊英智君的名字，一开口，干劈的话语却在喉咙里走了音，呛得他直咳嗽。

等他咳嗽得平息下来，周围依然是安静得一丝声音都没有，以至于他开始怀疑刚刚听到的响动是不是只是自己的错觉。青叶纺闭着眼不动弹，强迫自己睡，越睡越冷也要睡，醒着会浪费他更多的体力。直到他被窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，他睁开眼，眼前光亮。他又熬过一个黑夜，熬到下一个白天。

他开口问，英智君？

空气中甘松和麝香的味道已经散尽，青叶纺的意识还是一片混沌。他眯着眼睛听了好久才意识到，不是英智君的声音，而是下雪的声音。下雪了。

骤降的大雪密密麻麻地迅速扑落在地上，忽闪地，嘈杂地，像是几百只蝴蝶一起振动翅膀。振一下翅膀，就有一只蝴蝶从青叶纺的心里往出飞，快把他的心飞空了，他忽然从地上坐起来。青叶试图直起身子走，又走不动，干脆就不走，带着锁链清脆锒铛的声音往外爬。

爬也爬不了多远，差一点点就能够到那扇轻巧的障子门。青叶纺咬咬牙，狠命地把自己往外拔，锁链受了反作用，也狠命地把他往回拉。铁链挣直，松了劲儿。又挣直，又松了劲儿。纺麻木地再拽，拽得两只手腕磨破了皮，拽得锁链卡进肉里，终于艰难地抵达到往日走几步就能轻巧走到的门边。

他挣着身子拉开门，冷风呼地一声倒灌进来，卷着干硬的雪粒，扑了他一脸。这场雪下得大，还没下多久，门外的雪就把中庭铺满的细密砂石覆满，雪和砂混成分不清楚的白茫茫一片。青叶纺张开嘴，胡乱地抿那些飞到他嘴唇上的细砂似的雪片，雪还没来得及化成水，就干涸在他因为缺水而干裂开的唇缝里。他不断地抿，越抿嘴唇越干裂，他的身体也被寒风砭得越来越痛，痛一会儿又不痛了，身体里转而升起奇异的温暖。

英智看的书杂，纺从前给英智侍读的时候，跟着接触的东西也就杂。纺于是知道，人冻死前会产生炎热的幻觉，他在心里了然地想，原来是这样一种感觉，他现在就在死亡的边缘了。

他还听说，死前会回忆一生中遇到过所有重要的人。那既然如此，他为什么会没看见那个面容憔悴的女人呢。头顶投下来一片阴影，他抬头，看见的是英智君的脸孔。看到这张脸孔不奇怪，英智君也是他生命中非常重要的人。

可是青叶纺想不通。他以为这么多年的相处，他对英智君已经算很懂，原来他还是不懂。在清醒与昏迷的界线上他反复地想，没能想出答案来。现实中的英智君不会给他答案，他总可以问一下自己临死前遇见的幻觉，带着不解和自暴自弃。英智君。英智君。英智君。你告诉我该怎么做。

你想让我说什么呢？你想听什么呢？

他面前的幻影怔怔地回望他，回抱他，被他推开。手腕磨破了上面都是血，会把英智君的衣服弄脏。英智低下头，脸上又浮现出那种动摇的表情，纺耐心地等，终于等到英智开口。他一个个问题地问，纺就一个个问题地回答。

……

……嗯。

…………

…………嗯。

英智问他什么，他都点头说“嗯”。事实上他根本不知道英智君问了什么，也不知道自己为什么要回答“嗯”。他觉得英智君问了什么也不重要，反正青叶纺的回答永远不会变。他的眼前一切都在摇晃。纷飞的雪花，冰凉的地面，英智君的影子。晃得他头晕眼花。可这些摇晃的影子丝毫不妨碍他清楚地看见英智君的笑容。湛蓝的眼睛弯成清澈的月牙。

青叶纺宽慰地想，他笑了就好。这一笑让他心满意足，多年前被加到自己身上的使命就此完成，他一辈子也只是为这一件事而已。完成这件事以后他顿感诸事皆空，可以毫无遗憾地去死。在他等死的这段时间里，青叶纺的思维回光返照似的活跃起来，他的脑子里一下子空白，一下子又想了很多，他在「无」和「无穷」的河流中沉沉浮浮，听到无数人喊他名字的声音。

纺君。青叶君。青叶纺。……纺。

青叶纺愣住了。他的思维触了礁，搁浅在这一声「纺」上，无论如何过不去。生平第一次，他被人这么亲昵地喊名字，不是客气的「纺君」或者疏离的「青叶君」，也不是拿着他的姓氏取笑他是个「老婆婆」。

他认识的人里，没有喊他「纺」的。那么这样喊他的，一定是赐予他恩典的神明，神明会把他带到自己母亲的归处。他决定把这声「纺」记下来，作为得到神明启示的凭证。记下来以后他就真的再无牵挂，青叶纺在获得恩典的满足里心神松懈，从容地漂浮进名为死亡的明亮微光。

*

他被脸上针刺一样的痒意刺醒。脸颊被寒风吹着了，缓过来现在就觉得痒。

小侍从拿着一柄小水匙，往他的嘴唇上润糖水，见他醒转，很欣喜。青叶先生终于醒了。

青叶纺反应了会儿，意识渐渐清楚，他发现自己手腕上缠了两圈绷带。小侍从喋喋不休地跟他说话。磨破的伤口被上了药包扎好，每天记得定时换两次药。后厨有为您留好的粥，我去给您端。

自从他接管过管家先生的职务后，府中无论年长或者年浅的仆从，都开始管他叫青叶先生。刚开始这样的称呼听得纺很惶恐，他担心自己才不配位，但全府似乎自上至英智君下至洒扫庭院的仆人，都很肯定他的工作能力，他也就慢慢地去适应这个让自己并不习惯的称呼。

小侍从喊到第三声「青叶先生」，纺回过神来，问他，英智君呢？

刚刚还叽叽喳喳的人听了这个问句就安静下来，琢磨了老久的措辞，犹豫地说，公子让您醒了去见他。

青叶纺于是有些许困惑。他还以为自己的生命在得到神明的恩典以后就走向终结，那他现在还有什么事可以做呢？他带着这样的疑问去找英智，英智在自己的房间里拆棋。前两天他从同学那里获赠一副西洋棋，现在完全沉迷进去，纺站在门口喊他，他不理。他不理，纺就一直在门口站着。等英智把这盘棋拆完了，一抬头才发现纺站在门口，纺目光平静地注视了他很久。

英智笑着和他打招呼，“呀，青叶君。”

这样的笑容和青叶纺濒死的幻觉重合在一起，也和青叶纺视线里那方光面暗面纵横交错的棋盘格子重合在一起，重合出青叶纺应激似的呕吐感。然后他强行把这种应激反应压下来，青叶纺声音自然地问，“找我什么事呢？”

英智君不提的事，他就不会主动问。两个人对着沉默，心照不宣地装作前两天的事没发生过，等对方沉不住气先开口。显然英智更能沉得住气，连纺这样微妙疏远的态度他都能当作毫无察觉。他随手踢走棋盘上的国王，把手里的白色战车搁在旁边。

“不是要进山泡温泉吗？”英智撑着头问纺。

纺低头应下。好的，他去准备。

青叶纺的话忽然变得格外地少，少到这个人不像是青叶纺。从准备行头，到陪着英智一步步往山上走，身后只跟着两三个贴身的仆从侍女。在仆从侍女们看来，青叶先生性格温柔开朗，对谁都好，话跟说不完似的，他们因此都愿意亲近青叶先生。可青叶先生许是什么地方触怒了小公子，两个人最近吵架吵得很厉害，氛围沉默成冬天的冻冰。

要说吵架，看上去也不全像吵架。青叶先生的体贴依然尽心到繁冗，走着走着就停下来，去拉小公子的手，和小公子说话。这里陡，我背你走过去。路上结冰了不好走，拉住我，别摔倒。小公子十分享受这种尽心的体贴，他的心情此时看上去不错，一照面令人觉得、竟是他要比青叶先生更温柔。

准备温泉的一系列事宜，对于青叶来说是早已经处理习惯的事。露天的温泉不因暴露在冬天的雪夜里而寒冷，炙热的温度把雪花和冷风化成隆隆的白雾，把深冷的冬天衬得缱绻温柔。青叶在温泉里浸好香料，准备好更换的衣服，点亮照明的灯笼，又把仆从遣退，拉着英智浸到水中。和他现在紧绷着神经的状态相比，英智简直十分好说话。青叶君让他做什么，他就做什么，青叶君拉他去哪里，他就去哪里。这样任人鱼肉的英智几乎让纺产生一种错觉，这几天全是青叶纺自己做的梦，世界上并不存在会把他锁起来折腾的英智君。

英智身体不好，往往秋天转凉了他就喊着怕冷。在冬天的晚上泡温泉祛寒，夜深了不回别邸而直接在旁边的竹居小憩，就成了他的生活习惯。小公子只是看起来随和，能真正得到他亲近的人不多，青叶纺有幸是其中一个。

他在温烫的温泉水里，一握住英智的手，英智就把身体靠过来，重量全部倚住支撑着他的纺。青叶纺揽着那具瘦得呈现出骨头形状的身体，他被英智君硌得疼，分不清自己抱着的是活人还是骨架。

暴露在这样赤诚相对的环境下，青叶纺分不清他的行为到底做到什么地步才算出格。好像做到什么地步都不出格。天祥院英智默认青叶纺处于低他一等的地位，青叶纺对他的所有动作都是服侍，因而他一直默许纺触碰自己身上所有地方，半点避开或怕羞的意思都没有。可今天的服侍，和以往的每次都不一样。纺垂着头，一点点地替英智清洁身体。

手臂到肩胛，肩胛到胸膛，到腰腹，到腰腹往下的私密处。他的动作和往日一样体贴，被他服侍的人却被服侍得越来越难受。天祥院英智快被这样亲密暧昧的触摸烫得融化在水里了。那双手不是在他的皮肤上抚摸，是掀开皮肤搅他的五脏六腑，搅得他胸腹空荡荡，搅得他连站稳的力气都没有。他赶忙求救似的把自己挂在纺的身上，克制不住地喘息，脸色被温泉腾起的热雾蒸得一片红。

英智反常的模样让纺发觉了，纺立刻停下他的动作。他把手臂穿过英智的腋下，抱着英智君，不让他直接从自己怀里滑到温泉池底。纺连声地关切地问英智，头晕还是怎么，是不是水温太高了，他这就把英智君抱出去。

英智把头埋在他的胸口，手往下伸，把纺的手重新按回自己懵懵懂懂地抬头的欲望上。

“别停。”他小声地说。

舒服。多揉揉。

纺听了这句话就愣住。他手里属于英智君的东西变得坚硬，变得和温泉水一样具有令人心痒的温度。青叶纺进退失据，感觉自己被架在一个十分两难的境地。那具骨架栖在他怀里，旋即亲近地腻上来，贴着他，咬他，顺着青叶纺的喉咙和锁骨咬，咬得失去和亲吻的区别。青叶纺不言语地回应这份亲近，手上十分听话地动作起来，英智让他不要停，他果然就没停。他只在刚开始无措了一会儿，而后很快就接受了这么诡异的现状，以一种习以为常的自我开通。

这很正常，英智君是人类，自然会有难以启齿的欲望，是他一直忽略这一点，原来纾解这份欲望也该是青叶纺份内的工作。这种工作青叶纺第一次做，不大熟练，他觉着英智君可能并不满意，刚刚那种暧昧劲儿淡了，英智君咬他咬得越来越痛，痛得他产生幻觉，以为自己闻见了肌肤被牙齿刮破的血腥气。他敏锐地察觉到这种即将变质的氛围，原来是英智君的异食症发作，这一次发作的对象是青叶纺。

察觉到也没用，他推不开在他身上任意妄为的英智君，不因为体力上的优势或劣势，而因为他内心世界对英智君的服从。他挣脱不开，也无意挣脱，忍着疼任由英智君咬。

他的忍耐没有换来英智的恻隐或收敛，而是招致更加理直气壮的攻击。天祥院英智的逻辑是：到这个时候青叶纺都没有推开他，也就意味着这人已经被自己俘获，可以任由自己摆布。他之前任性地把纺困起来，便秉持着这样一种将心比心、推己及人：他自己病糊涂了，说的问的全是真心话，纺要是被他逼到同样的地步了，一定也会说真心话。面对被他锁了好几天、意识模糊奄奄一息的青叶纺，他胆怯了，可胆怯不妨碍他向纺问许多不敢问出口的问题。我做了这种事，你不会讨厌我吧？不会离开我吧？英智君是这样的人，你还会喜欢英智君吗？

这是一种天真且狭隘的不通世事，这样的不通世事在得到纺肯定的回应后变本加厉、肆无忌惮，我的爱和欲望都理所应当由你承受。多年生活的耳濡目染影响天祥院英智对待感情的方式。他要塑造出自己优雅完美的贵族形象，就不能在人前暴露出自己的软弱和缺点。他不和纺说喜欢，他要确认纺喜欢他，再从这样的确认里心安理得地享受自己的喜欢。只要你喜欢我了，我的脆弱和动摇在你面前就不算脆弱和动摇了。你该的，谁让你喜欢我。

对这样一个人，有什么好客气的呢？他毫不顾忌地情动，毫不顾忌地撕咬这具早就该从属于他的身体。英智感觉到前所未有的饥饿，这种饥饿要靠对青叶纺的啃噬来填补，可人类的牙齿太钝了，他抱着的躯体也太完整了，连想要从猎物的身上撕扯下一块肉来都要费好大力气。空虚的饥饿感驱使他咬得更狠，狠得像牢笼中的困兽，恨不得把青叶纺撕碎。

可纺的反应实在是太无趣了，纺不反抗他，也不迎合他，只是沉默地由他抱着咬。这种没有波澜的沉默让英智心虚，他松了口，从纺的胸前抬头，看他。

天祥院英智氤氲着水汽的眼神流露出无措，这种无措坦荡地暴露在青叶纺眼里，是一片白汽蒙住的模糊里唯一清晰的影像。落下来就融化在热气蒸腾里的雪，他看不见，在依软的水面上摇动的月光和灯光，他看不见。他只看得见英智君一个人，他在抱着全世界仅存的最后一个人类。

他和英智之间的年龄差距微小到可以忽略不计，可也正是他虚长的这几个月，让他知道一些比英智更多的东西。比如他知道，这种随意泄恨的攻击背后其实蕴藏了什么暧昧的意义。青叶纺不言语，他探过头，在英智的唇瓣上献一个蜻蜓点水的吻，然后又分开。

他眼角泛红地看着英智，轻声地问英智君，饿到想要吃了我吗，吃了我可不一定只有这一种方式。

“什……”英智茫然地问，还没等他的话问完整，纺踏过一步，簇着英智往前，英智被他拥着后退，直到他被纺推到温泉边缘的石壁上。背后突出的蝴蝶骨被不规则的岩石撞得发疼，撞得英智吃痛地喊出声。青叶连忙把他抱回来，揉揉英智君撞疼的地方。天祥院不跟他客气，一张嘴又朝青叶纺的喉咙咬一口。他自己被纺撞疼了，要纺百倍十倍地比他疼。纺忍住这份威胁到生命的尖锐疼痛，抱着英智，跟他调换了个位置，自己把背铺到凹凸不平的石面上。

背后连到臀腿都被坚硬地硌着，硌得他别扭地屈起身体，他拿自己当个肉垫子，只要他把疼垫走了，他怀里的英智君就不会疼。纺低下头，手指拨开水的缝隙还是水，他把面对面地抵在他小腹上的东西握住，对准自己身后隐秘的开口，试探地往上骑。进不去。这样的试探令英智读懂纺的意图，他不咬纺了，把头倚在纺的肩膀上，一边喘息一边笑。

他们反反复复地配合，扩张，再尝试，调整姿势，再尝试，最后这种尝试成功地抵达青叶纺容纳一份欲望的极限。完全的占有和亲近让动情的人陷入温暖到不真实的幸福，温泉里暖黄色的空气让他的呼吸艰难起来，天祥院英智拥有和不断飘落的雪砂一样外形美好却心地冷淡的官能，这种官能随着一次次的占有而被温泉一层层地融化，融化了以后滴在青叶纺的脸上。

纺。他很温柔地喊。纺。

纺的身体于是艰难地僵硬住，接纳的姿态有一霎的不自然。这声含着笑意的「纺」，把他的记忆拉回锁链碰撞的冰冷房间里。正是这道嗓音点亮他通向死亡的微光：他当时想，这一声「纺」他到死都不会忘。原来他到死都不会忘的声音是英智君的声音。

……

雪还在下。

雪把月亮下下去。雪把任人拿捏的柔软感情下得升上来。

*

“好苦。”天祥院英智轻轻地皱起眉头。

青叶纺耐心地劝他，良药苦口。

英智鼓了鼓脸，没再说什么，接着把那盅黑褐色的药汤喝掉。

他原来就讨厌喝药，现在没生病，更抵触被纺这么灌着药喝。后来纺好言好语地哄着他，答应他午饭可以多加两块天妇罗，他才妥协。两人席地坐在屋子里，纺跪在英智身边侍候，他把英智手里喝空的药碗接过来，英智拿着碗沿不放手，挑衅地看他。纺手上的动作顿了顿，膝行两步过来到英智身边，抱住英智，衔他的唇。

英智很退缩地把头往旁边偏，被纺扣住正回来，不让他跑。牙关被熟练地撬开，英智还想含糊地说些什么，这个吻却堵得他说不出话来，只能笨拙地躲闪着舌头的勾弄。这时候他没空去管那个碗了，手一松就被纺把碗夺过去。他也无法意乱情迷地享受这个袭击了他的吻，因为它的本质不是源于动情。纺的舌头在他口腔里巡视过一回，敏锐地把英智藏在舌底的东西勾出来。指节长的香木皮，被唾液浸湿润了，半软不硬的。青叶纺还没来得及就他发现的这个问题好好质问一下英智君，就被天祥院英智一下抱住。英智积极地回吻他，把之前不情愿的伪装撕了，扔到一边。

英智的舌尖抵着带刺边的木皮，把它往纺的口腔里送。在那片唇舌交缠的狭小空间里，他带着从纺身上练出来的吻技对付纺，吻到纺气息紊乱，招架不住。英智得意地看着纺囫囵地吞咽下那截木片，心满意足地放开他。

“我说了没用吧。”英智笑呵呵地说。指刚刚喝下去的药，是纺为了治疗他的异食癖而特意准备的，他已经被纺按着吃那药吃了好一段时间。

为这个吻，纺的脸上迅速浮现出呼吸不匀的红晕。他用手背擦掉嘴角牵扯出的涎丝，喘息着问英智君，什么时候。

他明明一直看着英智君，英智君是怎么找到乱吃奇怪东西的机会的。英智贴过来，近到一偏头就能吻上纺的脸颊的距离，他压低声音，悄悄地和纺说话，仿佛房间里除了他们以外还存在正在窥伺的第三人。他没打算回答这问题，对纺说话的语音里都带着一丝促狭，他说，“你猜。”纺思索了一会儿，也悄悄地和英智说，“晚上。”

他这话答得前言不搭后语，实则是他们在身体关系稳定下来之后默契的邀约和应允。天祥院英智心高气傲，哪肯低下头来向青叶纺求欢呢？他只是命令纺服侍自己，如果他不好意思说那是命令，就不自己说，要纺揣测他的意思，要纺主动来抱他，久而久之，这种让纺揣测心思的行为本身就变成他的一种求爱方式。青叶纺深谙这一点，每次郑重而恭敬地伸手脱英智的衣服，他都要先百分百地确认那是英智君口是心非的矜持，小少爷一边矜持，一边眯着眼睛冲他冷笑。天祥院英智言行不一，嘲笑纺这份低贱欲望的人是他，上了床把这份低贱的欲望含在嘴里的人也是他。

“晚上就晚上。”英智扬了扬眉。

名义上来说，纺住在远离宅邸主厅的小屋子里，实际上自从某个冬天他被更深一层地蚕食占有过之后，他已经很少在自己的小屋子里安歇。冬天的时候英智君怕冷，要纺抱着他睡。夏天的时候又怕遭燥热的暑气，要纺在一室倾泻的月光里安静地给他摇一会儿扇子。日复一日，年复一年。青叶先生是除小公子以外、在这处宅院里最说得上话的人，也是最管实事的那个人，住的屋子却连普通下等仆人的都比不上。新来的仆人难免对此有疑问，等看见英智毫不避忌的态度、知道他们那层不为人道的关系以后，也就识相地当作看不见。

英智的不避忌和仆人们的视而不见，没有减轻青叶纺为承受这份情意和欲望而付出的代价。他伏在小主人的床边侍奉之后，就很少再穿暴露肢体的衣服，即使在夏天最炎热的时候，青叶纺也总是长袖示人，他的胳膊，肩颈，大腿内侧的软肉，脚踝，全身上下，无处不遍布暧昧撕咬的伤口。有的伤口过段时间快好了，又要被英智再咬破，由此新伤叠旧伤，一层又一层，好不了。

常人于床笫之间的事本不应该如此痛苦，可纺没有过被别人亵玩的经历，便觉得被英智君这么咬是理该如此，心里因此毫无怨言，也并不委屈。为这个人编织一场完美的生命本就是青叶纺致力于完成的使命，现在这样完美的生命竟然需要用青叶纺的身体来填补，青叶纺于是具有更强的使命感，为此遭受的所有苦难，都可以看作是为了完成这样的使命所必须经受的阵痛。青叶纺顺理成章地接受这样矛盾的关系：白天是英智君的仆人，夜里是英智君的情人。既然英智君需要自己，那为他做颔首低眉的仆人有何不可，为他做温存软语的情人有何不可。

他的主人、同时也是他的情人——他的英智君——则对他这种置身事外一样的态度毫无觉察。在高高在上唯我独尊的生养环境中滋生的情意是自私的情意，他只管自己开心，至于纺开不开心，他是不管的。他在确认纺对自己的绝对忠诚后，肆无忌惮地命令纺服侍他，纺不知道是怎么把他的意思理解岔了，有样学样地来侵略英智君。

英智一开始是惊愕，然后是疼痛，疼痛又变成快感，原来开心不一定只有一种开心，还有很多种乱七八糟的开心。他要玩什么，纺就愿意陪他玩什么，在占有和被占有的范围中于是衍生出无穷无尽的乐趣。占有他的时候，吃他的眼泪他的呻吟。被他占有的时候，吃他的体液他的欲望。这个人变成天祥院英智吃过最奇怪的东西，怎么吃都吃不完，怎么吃都吃不够。

既然纺让他这么开心，那么按照天祥院英智行事的准则，为什么他不能多给纺一些回报呢？他对纺的态度亲昵起来，被哄着吃药养病时的态度也没有之前那么万难。当然，这个时候装温柔体贴也晚了，青叶纺是合格的情人，天祥院英智不是，他只会在纺面前暴露出更多幼稚和不成熟。

比如在他看来滋味丰美、旁人难以下咽的异物，他会藏在嘴里，用亲吻渡给纺。一来二去的，他自己反而觉得它们不那么难以割舍。恶食的皇帝愿意把他的珍馐赏给拜伏于他的臣民，这是多么沉甸甸的恩赐和偏爱。等他们说好的晚上到了，他又将给纺这种偏爱。几年前从寺院获赠的琉璃经文，让他摔碎了，埋着金线的经文撕成几块吃掉了，琉璃碎片他还偷偷藏了一片。

被进入的时候他和青叶纺接吻，熟稔地偏爱纺，纺也熟稔地来接他的偏爱。他在亲吻里含含糊糊地告诉纺，那半片碎片他咬碎咽掉了，好硬，咬得他嘴里面流血。碎片在他们共同的口腔里搅来搅去，纺的舌尖探过来，要索明英智君口腔中被刮得流血的伤口在哪，血止住了吗，现在还疼不疼。英智不要纺安慰他劝阻他，他要纺把还剩的半片碎片吃下去。纺衔过去，答应他，嗯，好。喉头吞咽两下。

这下英智满意了，由着纺在他身体里抽动。他趁着这个机会在微弱的灯光里看纺凝结在额上的汗水，看自己倒映在纺的眼中赤身裸体的影子。他明知道那双眼睛里的倒影只有他了，还故意问纺，纺，你现在看到什么呢，你眼里的人是谁呢。然后他得来一个十分顺遂他心意的答案，纺说，其他什么都看不清了，只能看见英智君一个人，但其实他连英智君也看不清。

英智抵着他的吻笑，手指摸到纺的左脸，再往上攀，去触碰轻薄脆弱的眼睑，茶褐色的眼瞳从他手指的缝隙里露出来，温驯得像羊、像鹿。英智边摸边问，哪只眼睛看不清我？没有存在的必要了，挖出来扔掉。

纺恭顺地说，左眼。

他两只眼睛都能看清楚，偏回答英智说看不清。英智摩挲着他眼窝周侧的骨面，似乎只要手指一用力，就能真的轻而易举地将那只忤逆的眼睛挖出来。

但天祥院只是顺着他的左眼摸了会儿，没有真的动手挖，青叶于是知道，英智君的话只是因为动情，说来助兴用。情动得快，欲动得也就快，动完一次又动一次，动到第三次。肉体得到不加节制的餍足，让精疲力尽的天祥院英智从第三次的顶点直接跌落进无梦的睡眠，带着被褥里一片湿透黏滑的狼藉，留给纺明天早上清理。青叶小声地调整自己紊乱的呼吸、一点点把自己往外抽，这样的动作他做得无比耐心，怕把英智君从睡梦中扰醒。

他穿好衣服，轻声地推开门出去。柔情蜜意从他出门的一刻开始失效，青叶合上门，趁着英智君现在睡着了，他还要接着忙白天时没忙完的事。他边走边思考，英智君最近嗓子有些发炎，该安排什么清淡的饮食，近日应该没有会见客人的打算，烹茶用的雪水存得不多了，常用的药材备得不够了，因为年久失修而漏水的偏厅也要找人修理才行——青叶纺止住身。

他一偏头，把藏在舌根的半片琉璃碎片吐出来，不规整的断面在月光的照耀下仿佛切断的银色冰棱。

这可不是有意的欺骗。

他好不容易在英智君的世界里获得一个与众不同的特殊地位，哪怕是建立在欺骗的基础上，也绝对没有去打破这个谎言的理由。这样的欺骗，勉强可以算是光明正大、毫不卑劣的：这是种付出，是为了让英智君好好吃药养病、调理身体的必要牺牲。

因为是牺牲，所以他不觉得自己做错了；因为是牺牲，所以这种忍耐没有底线，再怎么出格都只是必要的代价而已。

藤草，香灰，瓷屑，花枝。凡是英智试图和他分享的东西，纺都会神色自若地接过来，当着他的面吃下去，由此他慢慢获得英智非同一般的信赖——转头再把那些压在舌头下的东西吐掉，收纳到他房间壁橱的小盒子里。青叶纺毫不怀疑这个无伤大雅的小谎言早晚会被揭穿。他只是在心里隐秘地疑惑过一瞬，为什么这个谎言能瞒这么久。原来其实是英智君看不清。

隔了段时间，纺从英智那里得来一份贵重的礼物。礼物贵，天祥院送他的方式却很让不贵——见青叶纺进了屋，他随意地把它扔给纺，让纺打开盒子自己看是什么。纺拆开盒子，拆出一片缀着金丝链条的单边眼镜来，他站在原地怔了会儿，露出一个不可置信的神情。英智懒懒地扫了他一眼，说是别人送的，让纺戴着看合不合适，不合适的话扔——

“合适的。”纺把眼镜架在自己的左眼上，笑着说。

这么巧正合适，出乎了英智的意料，不过他也只讶异了一瞬，旋即随口说了句，哦，合适就行。至于除了合适以外纺又有什么反应，他不太放在心上：他送纺礼物，就不怕纺不欢喜。只是纺出门的时候身形有些摇晃，差点撞到门框上。他当是纺欢喜得过了头。

就这么慢慢地过几天，宅院里的仆人们都知道青叶先生新配了副单片眼镜，他得了小主人的赏赐，欣喜不自胜，昏了头了，走不稳路。纺忍着眼前的晕眩感在中庭里行走，一抬头就看见庭院中央那棵生长了百余年的老樱树。这种樱树开花时色泽鲜粉，能把整片庭院雾得烟烟霞霞的，可惜现在不在花期，没有朦胧得如同梦境的缤纷色彩，只有满树哗啦啦的绿叶子。英智君心情好的时候，会让他在樱树下奉茶。纺使劲地闭了闭眼睛，又睁开，左右眼的视野重叠起来，清晰一会儿，模糊一会儿，他就只看见一片深浅不一的绿色花窗碎片。

英智君送的，那就没有不合适，要不合适，也是他的眼睛不合适。他晕了几天以后就不晕了，果然只有戴着眼镜的时候才能看清楚了，可见英智君送的礼物确实合适他。他戴着这片眼镜，离以前清秀的形象就远了，而显露出一种斯文的成熟，以及诡异的滑稽。

西洋的玩意儿，又是金子造的镜框和镜链，这片镜片的珍贵价值比青叶纺的命还要重，看起来就显得头重脚轻，人成东西的附庸了。自此青叶纺要提防的事又多两件，一件是小心不要弄坏这样贵重的东西，另一件就是时刻警惕英智君，英智君总想把这份小礼物衔走吃掉。

光那道链子就不知道让英智咬坏多少回，纺又把它摊在古旧的灯光下一次次修好。时间久了，这片眼镜也就被折腾旧，旧到它不那么贵重了，旧到和青叶纺生命的价值差不多了，纺才放下心，不再为自己越位地拥有不该拥有的东西而惶恐。

他和这片眼镜相处了几年，尚算愉快。玻璃镜片渐渐地被时光消磨出刮痕，渐渐地开始影响到青叶纺行走视物，英智又送了他一副新的镜片。旧眼镜被纺妥善地放起来，藏在他橱柜的深处，和那些英智君偏爱过他的恩赐放到一起，每一份恩赐都代表他敷衍过一次英智君的应承。

这一放就放出问题来，他对英智的应承也有被揭穿的一天，而原因只不过是因为他忙不过来。青叶纺在清点最近佃户的租子和上税，忙得团团转，府中的侍女来向青叶先生讨要小公子钟爱的西洋棋盘。

前几天倒春寒，英智着了凉发高烧，才从病中好了点。药还没断，他精神头已经恢复过来，兴味盎然地拉着纺下棋。杀了几局，两人互有胜负，英智把他输掉的那几局在脑海里复盘，复完了又在棋盘上一点点地推演，纺看看时间到了，出去一趟给他奉上药来。英智推演到兴头上，心不在焉地让纺把药放在一边，赶纺去忙自己的事，他等会儿就喝。说是说等会儿，等英智想起来这茬，药都凉透了，他四望无人，随手把药汤往窗外那丛百合竹上泼。因为没按时吃药，到晚上他的病情就反复起来。青叶纺皱着脸想说道英智君两句，一看到英智白纸一样的脸色，又心软了，只是没收了英智君的棋盘，让英智君好好反省。

看样子这件事英智一直记着。纺还在对着账目里前后矛盾的数字算不清楚，抽不开身来，随口对侍女说，在他房间的壁橱里，直接去拿就好，记得不要碰其他东西。这话传到英智耳里，他倒起了兴趣，把纺平常不怎么住的那间小屋子当作一个寻宝胜地，好奇地探索起青叶纺的房间。他是宅邸的主人，青叶纺这个人都是他的，青叶纺的东西也理所当然是他的，他才不管什么能碰什么不能碰。都能碰。

虽然没能寻来什么好结果。英智的表情在发现纺隐瞒他的这些小秘密后变得阴晴不定的，还没等旁边恭候的侍女问上几句，他自己转身走了。侍女看着小公子显然不太好的脸色，心里害怕，又去找青叶先生。纺拿着笔愣愣地听她跟自己讲这串前因后果，听完后心下了然又茫然，了然的是他知道早晚会被英智君发现，茫然的是不知道自己接下来该怎么做。茫然了一会儿没茫然出答案，他决定先把手上的账清完。

清完账已经到下午四点多，到了英智该服药的时间。在火力的鼓动下，药壶里的黑褐色药汤正在不断地往外翻出热气腾腾的气泡，闻一闻就苦得钻脑子。纺对着那壶药，似乎已经预见到它不会有什么好下场。

不知道英智君的气消了没有，他得想个办法讨好讨好英智君，哄着英智君乖乖地吃药。青叶纺守着咕嘟嘟冒白汽的药壶，往里面加炼好的甘草糖。煮化了一颗，两颗，闻起来还苦，纺就一直加，一连加了五六颗进去，深棕色的甘草糖煮化在药里，发出黏腻到令人恶心的腐烂甜味，纺的心情于是惴惴。

他的预感不错，那壶药果然没什么好下场。从他奉着药去见英智，英智就始终垂着眸看他的棋谱，纺问什么他都当没听到。青叶没像平常似的喋喋不休，说了两句，见英智不回答，也就没多唠叨，他把药放在英智手边，轻声细语地叮嘱了一句，让英智等会儿喝。

英智还不理他。青叶纺这下什么话都说完了，束着手低头等候在一旁。过了约莫十几分钟，英智有动静了。他把手里的棋谱放下，转而端起那盅药，纺有些意外又期待地抬头，英智面无表情地起身，走到窗边，把那盅药往窗外泼。

泼完又把瓷盅放回桌上，重新坐下来，期间连扫青叶纺一眼都没有。纺沉默了一会儿，说，我去煮新的来。

这是青叶纺对待天祥院英智惯来消极的方式。面对任何人，他都可以毫不保留地奉献出当时心中最大的温柔和热情，对待天祥院英智的温柔和热情尤甚。如果天祥院英智带着二十九岁的心性回到十三四岁的时候，他便可以轻而易举地看出，那双茶褐色的眼瞳里曾经盛着怎样坦诚的光芒。这种光芒被日复一日地消磨成毫不遮掩的温柔，而带出一种“我无法走近你，可我凭什么不能对你好呢”的顽固劲头来。因为顽固，所以青叶纺持之以恒；因为这种光芒被消磨得没有棱角，所以青叶纺消极。他越消极，天祥院英智越冷淡，此后数日，英智的态度一直是差不多的冷淡，对待旁人时还谈笑如常，温和如常，硬是撑着没和纺说一句话。药是不肯喝的，纺一把药递给他他就泼窗外那丛百合竹。

他的异食症随着纺的消极而发作得比先前更厉害。先前有个青叶纺由着他咬，异食症因此偃旗息鼓了一阵子，现在他单方面地和纺宣告关系破裂，空虚感和气闷被他有意地转化为饥饿的折磨。青叶纺从天祥院英智手里抢下东西的次数逐渐变多。烛台里的灯芯和灯油，衣服松脱的扣子，乃至叠席上编织的蔺草。英智的脸色白得如同浮现出骨头的颜色，身体也难受地蜷缩到一起，像是心脏肺腑都要因此蜷缩到胃里，他把叠席上的蔺草一根根地抽出来，饥不择食地吃。

这激起青叶纺内心深处的恐惧——他曾经目睹过自己母亲是如何一步步走向死亡，英智君的行为是要重复同样的死亡。青叶纺恐惧他悉心呵护的这个世界即将毁于一旦，终于不再消极了，他耐心又谨慎地规劝英智，组织着和英智认错道歉的措辞。英智没反应，他就自己主动抱过来，像无数个灯昏月明的夜晚里，他也是这样安慰被梦魇住的英智君。

有别于天祥院英智情欲合一的灵魂，青叶纺的拥抱可以纯粹到不带欲念，不带心动。动心这种事，他不太懂。他的生命在故事之初被划定下唯一的意义，就是为他重视的人营造幸福的、梦想般的世界。这个人是他母亲，他就不遗余力地照顾那个憔悴的女人。这个人是英智君，他就不遗余力地照顾英智君。这是道理，这是准则，至于其中是否包含了其他的情感，都不妨碍他一门心思地对英智君好。

英智仰着头，不抗拒地被纺抱住，他听着纺有点颤抖的语调，恍然大悟，原来纺真的会在这种时候害怕，自己表现出来的痛苦果真有其意义。意识到这点的英智像是一下子把握到纺的软肋和命脉，马上就准备拿捏着这道软肋来对付青叶纺，可这种恐惧存在相互传染的特性，它盘旋于两个具有亲密身体关系的人之间，把恐惧传染成恐慌。带着恐慌的怀抱变成英智梦里不断降落却无法融化的黑雪，使英智心里亦突然生出荒唐的畏惧，他奋力挣扎起来，把青叶纺推开。

纺的脸上呈现出无所适从的空白，为什么英智君的脸色会变得比刚才还要不好看。

天祥院英智神色晦暗地看着他，开口说了数天以来对青叶纺说的第一句话。

他说，“你出去。”

纺摇头。

“出去。”

英智因恐慌而产生的烦躁感还没有消退，纺的固执更是给他攒火，青叶纺在他心里的地位骤降，从纺降到青叶君再到青叶纺的过程被他省略，直接跳到全名都不想喊的地步。两人僵持了一会儿，青叶纺理所当然地先服软。

之后的一个多月里，他更把心思用在讨好英智君上。餐桌上煎得色泽鲜亮的小牛排，杯底会呈出疏梅映月图案的茶杯，屋檐上彩琉璃烧的风铃串，甚至他记得英智君某次对着别人家门口互相丢沙包的小孩子发愣，纺就照着记忆中的花样，给英智缝了个小沙包。

这些一眼能看穿的讨好，英智似乎并不买账。他送给英智的时候这些小玩意儿放在哪，纺回头再来看的时候它们还放在哪，动都没动过。这样有付出没回音的事情做了一段时间，终于纺在某天离开英智的房间时、意料之外地被英智从身后喊住。

“下次别往药里放那么多糖，”英智说，“闻着恶心。”

这简直是最近这段时间里，英智和纺说过字数最多的一句话，纺“嗯嗯”地答应下来。

第二天他很仔细没往药里加甘草糖，英智依然拿了就往窗外泼。纺开始隐约地担心，他觉得窗外那丛遭了很多次殃的百合竹早晚被泼死。

英智叹了口气，说，“我也没让你一点糖都不放。”

“……是。”纺想了想，还是像前几天似的回答他，“我去煮新的。”

“不用了。”

英智淡淡地回答道，无所谓，反正他也不喝。

不可回避的生活让他们仍然维持着日常最基本的对话，英智的态度平和下来了，这场漫长的置气仿佛就这么不咸不淡地揭过去。英智不再像之前似的刻意晾着纺，虽然也没有多亲热。

万物苏生的季节，这时候春意已十分浓盛。英智不再频繁地生病，也不用被硬灌着吃药，他的心情自然也跟着变好许多。他让纺准备好茶桌，在庭院里那株年岁衰老的樱树下奉茶。

他们在这里居住了许多年。十多年前他们第一次赶上这棵树开花，满树满庭都浮动着轻浅的粉红，浪漫而多情，等三年五年十几年地过去，本就轻浅的粉色被洗得越来越淡，淡到几乎开成映着红光的白色。只有这个时候，那些药名落在英智耳里才会变得不那么令人厌烦。纺侍坐在英智耳边，絮絮地把那些药名数过去。

“嗯，这种药最近不用再吃了哦。那一剂药可以减少好几贴。还有还有……”

英智拿着茶针，漫不经心地拨茶叶，边听边随口问了句，治他异食症的药也稍微减一些吧？太苦了。

纺摇摇头，不可以。英智呵呵地笑了两声，不置可否。

花瓣熙熙攘攘地往下落，落在桌上，落在跪坐在藤垫上两人的肩头，英智仰头看着那些纤弱暖软的花瓣，长久地出神。

青叶纺的感情令天祥院英智陷入奇怪的疑惑。被一份死心眼的温柔日日夜夜地浸着，天祥院的心被浸软了，终于也会替别人着想。这时候再来审视青叶纺的生命，他后知后觉地发现一个黯淡的事实：原来纺那份不图回报的、令他心动的温柔并非来源于人类自然萌生的情感，而是来自于置身事外的冷淡。他初认识青叶纺的时候觉得青叶纺像镜子，这面镜子忠实地反映出天祥院英智冷淡而执拗的身影，令真实的他无所遁形。后来他不觉得纺像镜子了，其实只是镜子又把他自己的情感映出来，看起来仿佛镜子也有情。

要他承认这种事实，未免残忍，可他宁愿要意识到，自己正在面对一件残忍的事。纺把落到茶拨里的樱花挑到一边，这时英智开口了。

纺是为了什么才会一直留在我身边呢？纺为什么不离开我呢？

这个问题他问得极其艰难。他心里有种隐约的疑虑，担心他这么一问，纺就会想通：原来我的生命早已被人有意锚定，所谓感情是一种伪饰的编织物，伪饰之下什么都没有。

纺愣愣地看着他，回答出一个现在的英智决计不想听的答案来。他说，因为……我非常喜欢英智君。

天祥院英智随手把残茶泼到一旁的建水里。

曾经……不用太久，几年前，甚至几个月前，这样的答案，他或许愿意相信。可其实纺哪是喜欢他。换个名字换个人在纺面前，纺也会说这样的话。此事尤令人心灰意冷之处正在于此。这个人是不是天祥院英智，对青叶纺来说没有区别。

“不叫这个名字的话，那英智君想叫什么呢？”纺撑着下巴，把这种心灰意冷解读为英智君对于自己身份和命运的不满，“但是我觉得这样的名字非常威风，威风到和英智君本人都不那么相配了呢。”

英智沉默了一会儿，事不关己地笑起来，“纺觉得我更适合去当哪个武家将人的儿子吗？”

“那样的话或许不会这么体弱多病哦？”

“但也有可能活不到十岁就早夭。”

两人一来一回地扯着没什么意义的闲话。樱花落了泥掉在茶水里，纺赶忙提醒英智，“英智君，花瓣落到杯子里了。”他忙忙地起身，要替英智把那杯茶泼掉，英智却轻巧地偏了偏手腕，躲过纺的动作，把茶杯送到自己唇边。他一低头，衔着花瓣把那杯茶喝下去。土腥味破坏了茶叶清苦回甘的口感，腥涩得令人难以下咽。

好几个晚上，天祥院英智的梦里下着和明媚春天相反的黑色的雪。这个梦发迹于他十几岁时第一次对某个人心动，在之后的十几二十年里变成无法拔除的痼疾，这么多年下来，他原本已经学会与它相安无事，最近又变成令他痛苦恐惧的根源。某天他又被相同的梦谋害，熟悉的脚步声却惊醒他，把他从梦里解救出来，天祥院英智猛地坐起身，把轻声往壁龛里更换香丸的青叶纺吓了一跳。英智本来迷迷糊糊的，一看到纺那张受到惊吓后又柔和下来的无奈笑脸，忽然觉得自己想通了很多不明白的事。

他让纺给自己换外出的装束，今天他要出去，不在宅邸里呆着。

纺听命，把正在庭院里洒扫的奴仆唤来，让他去传唤车夫，备好英智君出行的车驾。吩咐好以后纺转过身来，解英智的腰带。他替英智把宽松的外袍褪下来，这具躯体于是一点点袒露在他的面前。他低着头，动作流利地继续给英智更衣，一边更衣一边问，“去哪？”

“你管不着。”

纺被噎了一下，又问，“那，什么时候回来？我前两天——”

“青叶纺。”

纺讪讪地收了话音。英智显然没有要继续跟他聊下去的意思，纺只好垂着头站在一边。青叶纺忽然感觉一道视线落在自己身上，他试探地抬头，却看见英智正好别过脸去挪开视线的动作。纺揣摩不明白自己是否错过某道无声的视线，遵循着平常的礼仪送英智出行。

天祥院英智回来的时候将近深夜。

匆忙打着灯把他迎进来的不是青叶先生，而是宅邸内其他仆从。英智疑惑，随口问了句，“纺呢？”没能得来具体的答案。主人回府，身为管家的纺竟然不出来接应，这绝对算是青叶纺工作生涯的重大失职。反常的失职不由得让英智生出许多患得患失的妄想，他走在回房的路上，试图把自己从自己的想法里摘离出来。

纺要是就这么从此不见，空缺下来的管家一职该由谁来接任呢。他决定用余生来做的事，又该怎么进行呢。想了一圈，没想出答案。关心则乱。

他走到自己房门口，想法往下转就转不动。屋里的灯是亮的，床榻已经铺好，纺恭坐在被褥里，听到英智的脚步声，抬起头来看他。这道目光把英智的心跳打乱了一拍，令他慌乱，令他柔软。这一瞬的慌乱和柔软过去了，随即在天祥院英智的心头升起一种旖旎的趣味：对，这怎么能叫失职呢，夜深了，纺是情人，不是仆人。

两个人一高一低地对视，互相连句“晚上好”或者“欢迎回来”的问候语都没说。身为情人的青叶纺比白天的时候更自觉，在捕获到英智君脸上似笑非笑的表情之后，他便有所动作，开始一件件地解自己的衣服。

英智眯了眯眼，顺手把身后的门拉上，既不近前，也不说话。空气中只余下两人的呼吸声，以及衣料和被褥摩擦的窸窣声音，而后窸窣的声音安静下来。纺的衣服被自己解完扔到一边了，浑身脱得赤条条的，天祥院英智背靠在门上抱着臂，好整以暇地看青叶纺还能玩出什么花样来。

青叶纺调整两下呼吸，身体向后微仰，张开的双腿被他毫不遮掩地暴露在英智面前，他把手指往腿间探，熟练地给自己做扩张。他在英智君面前玩自己，玩得自己快撑不住了，英智还是促狭地笑着看他。暧昧不明的态度磨得青叶纺心里忐忑无比。英智抬抬手，示意纺过来给他换衣服。纺坐起来，情欲的酥软把他四肢磨钝，站不动，走不动，他用膝盖一点点蹭到门边，红着脸解英智的衣服。宽松的丝质外袍，内层私密的亵裤。他越解，头埋得越低——他的头发被英智抓着了，英智摁着他的头顶把他往下按。纺顺从地张开嘴，把近在他脸侧的东西含进去，跪在英智腿间给他做口活。

两个人挤在门边衣冠不整地发情，青叶纺没有分出口舌来说话的空，天祥院英智有。他深吸了一口气，想要端出一副盛气凌人的架子，抓着青叶纺头发的手却松开了。舌根在打颤，舒服得说不出话，他干脆不开口了，低头笑盈盈地俯视着纺。

其实他有很多话想和纺说。

纺，我是个活不了几年的短命鬼哦？英智君最多只能活五十年，他的生命会在四十多岁就彻底消失，而你能活一百岁，剩下的五六十年都是你自己的，到那个时候，你就可以去过自由的人生，像你很多年以前曾经放飞过的那只白脸山雀。

……

……

……

……哈哈。

你以为我会这样说吗。 

*

“喂、等！不可以乱跑啦！”少女的声音惹得周围的香客纷纷回望，她意识到自己在众目睽睽下的失态，脸色不好意思地涨红。六七岁的小男孩躲在向神灵供香的香炉后面，叽里咕噜地冲他十三岁的姐姐做鬼脸。

少女被他调皮的行为激怒，她拉下脸来，气势汹汹地逼过去。小孩被这种声势吓住，转身就逃，一逃就迎面撞上迤迤而行的男人。男人被他撞得朝后倒退两步，小男孩则被撞懵了，还没等他看清楚眼前的人，就被赶上来的姐姐一头按下去，两个人一起鞠躬，给被冲撞到的人连声道歉。

好疼，这个人身上都是骨头。小孩边道歉边委委屈屈地想。

男人站稳，淡然地笑了笑。

“没事。”他说。

少女还在胡乱地道歉，听了这话就小心地抬起头，她的声音突然卡住，反而让男人奇怪起来，他问道，怎么了？

“不、不是，”少女一下子回过神，她怯生生地说，“先生，您长得真好看。”

被她称作先生的人愣了愣，失笑，“我吗？我可是一个将死之人呢。”

他担心自己时时散发出可惧的死气，会吓到别人，怎么反而有人觉得他好看。

“怎么会？”少女不解地说，“您看起来只有三十多岁，那些八十岁走不动路的老爷爷都还活着。”

“世界上也有没福气活到那个时候的人。”英智乐呵呵地回答她。

少女想了想，认真地摇摇头，“不会的，我去向神明大人祷告，请神明大人保佑您长命百岁、一世无虞。”

英智盯着她看了会儿，若有所思地说，“也有你这样，莫名其妙就愿意对人好的人。”

少女茫然地歪了下头。

“没什么。”英智笑着说，“我、没怎么来过这附近的神庙，这里供奉着哪一位主神呢？”

小姑娘于是自告奋勇地给他介绍起来。

女孩带着他走到主殿，白天的神庙里烟雾缭绕，缭绕出沉静的檀香香气。烟雾又结成云，云层里隐藏着高大的神明，怜悯地听取凡间一道道无声的期愿。英智对着那些跪坐在蒲团上的人出神。

此间绝大多数人，跟他也不过仅有这一眼的缘分，同样是一眼，却足以滋生各不相同的情绪和窥探，疑问、好奇、憧憬、祝福。既然连善意的感情都是彼此有所区别的，那凭什么不能有不纯粹的、麻木的，理所应当的情意。天祥院英智想透了这样简单又愚蠢的道理，就觉得困囿了自己数年的爱实质上并不重要，那他为什么还要到这里来呢。

他有一句话，已经想好了，可现在不能说。非得在临死那天说给纺听不可。

这句话从他认识到某个事实开始，就盘踞在他心里，带着一种恶意的捉弄和宣泄。他对神明说不上信奉，可是为了让这句话不至于没机会说出口，他迫切地想要确定一件事，这件事单凭他自己的力量，可能无论如何都无法获知了。英智扬着头，心无畏惧地直视起那尊神像，看着看着，他就笑。他在心里默默地想，神明，你存在——我就当你真的存在好了。能不能告诉我，我到底会在哪一天死呢？

可天祥院英智是何等矜傲的人，怎么愿意像那些软弱平庸的人一样，为了这种虚无缥缈的事而对着件庞大的死物虔诚稽首。事实上他侧身站在那里，也不前进，也不离开，就一直想。

这一跪，他是不肯跪的，要他向谁服软，他也是不肯服的。他此世所有的命运，都要自己一个人抓在手里，何须神佛，何须神佛。意识到这一点，天祥院英智顿时觉得，今天这趟心血来潮的出行出得无甚意义，只是在他人生中若干笔冲动行事的账上又多记了一笔，这本账他自己记不清，青叶纺如果想记，那就让青叶纺去记。

英智一边往回走，一边在心里嘲弄地想着更多的事。一份模糊的爱意是否存在，这算什么大不了的问题，还有远比那更重要的东西，他要谋算更多，他要用剩下所有的生命针对青叶纺进行一场漫长的禁锢，直到他死亡以后，这种禁锢仍会残有余威。

哪怕等他双目眇眇不能视物，他也一定能在那个人靠近的时候，凭借拥抱时的气息，认出那个人就是青叶纺。那个时候他就贴在纺的耳边，和纺说话——用一种他以为声嘶力竭、实际上微如蚊蚋的声音。

至于答案，就留给纺去猜吧，你猜一辈子去，我也不会告诉你我的答案。他愿意用迎来生命终焉前的所有时间为这句话做准备，这是天祥院英智一生为青叶纺所做出绝无仅有的妥协。

他沉浸在自己想象的快意中，脚步都跟着轻盈起来。夕阳的光辉这样好，好得像是他能料准的所有事。他料准会有温暖的眼泪滴落在自己枯死的嘴唇上。他料准他滞重的病体会被烈火样的黑雪迅速燃尽，燃尽成白色的雪灰。他料准就在所有的事都走向终结以后，青叶纺一个人木然地坐在冷却掉温度的雪灰里，仍然会想起英智君跟他说过的最后一句话。

“我的异食症早就好了，你猜什么时候好的。”

天祥院英智算无遗策，上述种种他无一不料准——也有他没料准的事。

他没料准的，就是纺比他想象中还要快地解明了这个答案，这个答案令青叶纺久久地跪在那堆雪灰里，无所凭依，他几乎是听从本能地躬下身去，去吻泯灭成灰烬的爱人的嘴唇。

黑黑白白的腐灰，坚硬而粗糙的骨碴，带着火焰没能烧褪下去的余温，被青叶纺吻下去，残断的颗粒硌破他的食管，像是干枯的断草。

他一生不知道什么叫心动，还是会为天祥院英智，心动这一次。


End file.
